


Christmas Oneshots 2015

by HyperKey



Series: Christmas shenanigans [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From december 1 to december 25 I will upload one oneshot a day. This is working as some sort of advent calendar. Hope you enjoy it !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st December

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. For the promised Christmas one shots :D  
> I've been looking forward to them!  
> This is playing after MGR:R in 2018, no AU this time.  
> I've researched all weekdays and even have an approximate of school holidays to start. It's hard for me to write a Christmas story that takes place in summer... stupid southern hemisphere. But they do live in New Zealand, and that's all I have to go with, sadly.
> 
> These stories are supposed to be happy, funny and fluffy, HOWEVER, every family has struggles and it can't always be all happy. Besides, 25 happy stories will probably get boring very fast.
> 
> A few more notes: I live in Germany (English is not my native language). We celebrate Christmas on the 24th. I have never really experienced how American's celebrate Christmas, I've just read about it and asked a few people, So I hope it's not getting too cliche.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters used in here belong to me. I just play around with them.

John had been hyped for Christmas even before Halloween. The boy missed celebrating Halloween the way he used to back in New York. Jack couldn't blame him. Halloween had always been fun ever since he had learned about John.

 It would be the first Christmas in two years the boy he could spend with his father and when he had learned about that he had been talking about nothing else for at least a week. Having summer on Christmas was something that was hard getting used to for the man. Not that Christmas had mattered much before he had met Rose. He didn't have family traditions, had had no idea what couples did on that day. How could he have? By now it was almost normal. Almost too normal. John was nine now. Time flew by so fast.

Jack was in the kitchen, absentmindedly staring out of the kitchen window. He had been home a few days earlier than planned, John had been so surprised he cried. The man chuckled at the memory. Something felt so wrong about the warmth outside and the sun burning on the road. He couldn't tell what it was, but somehow he had gotten used to winter on Christmas.

As a child it hadn't mattered. He couldn't remember if he had ever given a damn about Santa Claus or if he had even known about him. By the time he had the freedom to care he had been too old to believe in stories like these, too tainted to give in to the innocence a story like that needed. He had had a different legend to believe in.

Rose had tried to give their home a little Christmas spirit. Not that he really knew what that was. She kept talking about traditions and how her parents did it. People Jack had never met, not sure if he ever would. But it was important to her. Every year she did the same things, and he had to admit that by now Christmas was something special to him. It meant that he could be with his family if he was lucky. This year he wasn't sure if he was lucky. Without a real job, with barely any money. He felt as if he was thrown back into the time before maverick. He was relying on Rose again.

The maintenance costs had been reduced, but it was still too much. He needed to find a job. And soon. Maybe this time someone would hire him in the area.

He scoffed at the thought. Cyborgs were more hated than ever, regardless of how nice they could be. Was he even a nice person? Would _Jack_ come out if someone ticked him off?

Shaking his head to himself he turned to the clock above the door. Something he didn't have to do. He could just look at the HUD, but it was the small sense of normalcy, of doing something normal humans did, that made him feel less uncomfortable. He had shut the HUD off the moment he had entered the house and it would stay off until he needed it again. It was nothing Rose or John noticed, set to him it meant so much. To have his vision free of intruding elements, nothing bothering him.

Doktor, probably the only person Jack still was in touch with, had made sure that any error would immediately pop up, even with the HUD shut off. There was nothing to worry about.

He heard an angry tirade of cusswords from the living room and sighed deeply. "John, watch your language." He muttered loud enough so the boy could hear it while he picked up the plates from the dining table and put them into the sink.

"But this stupid game!" John complained.

"Take a break and come back to it later."

"No! I wanna do it now!"

Jack shook his head to himself, walked into the living room. "If you calm down first, it'll be easier."

"You don't understand!" the boy growled angrily. "If I stop now I have to do the whole battle again!"

"Don't yell at me. I didn't make the game."

John angrily tossed the controller across the room and growled loudly. "I want to play the part after this, but this fucking thing doesn't let me!"

"Watch your language." Jack repeated, getting slightly upset now, that controller had missed him only by a hair. He was sure it wasn't on purpose, but he couldn't let that slide. "I'll shut if off if you don't calm down."

"That's blackmail!" the boy yelled.

Jack calmly walked over to the play-station and flicked the off switch.

"Why did you do that?!" John screamed, face red in anger.

"I warned you."

"I hate you!" the boy screamed, tears filling his eyes. "You're an asshole!"

Jack took a deep breath, reminded himself to stay calm. "Go to your room. Think about what you just said to me." He pointed to the staircase, watched the boy dash upstairs and tried to ignore all the curses the boy threw at him.

The door slammed shut, something crashed down. Jack was pretty sure it was one of the Lego figures the boy at placed on the handrail. He slumped down on the couch, stared at the TV screen and how it complained about the cut connection. Why had he done it? He knew it would set the boy off even more...  And why had John lost his temper like that?

Was it because he was getting older now? Had he been upset because of something else?

With a deep sigh he stood, picked up the controller, noticed the small dent it had left in the wall between the two windows. He picked the device up and put it back to its place on the play station, then turned off the TV and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes like he had originally planned.

When he was done with it and the plates back where they belonged he went upstairs and silently knocked at John's door. He then noticed it had been the wooden sign on the door that had crashed down. He had made the sign himself in school a while ago. In bold childlike letters it had 'John's Room, please knock', written on it.

Now it was lying on the floor broken in  three big pieces. It could probably be glued back together. He picked the pieces up, looked at the white door and sighed. John didn't reply to the knock, was probably still upset.

Jack silently opened the door, instantly caught the eyes of his son who looked at him as if he had done something unforgivable. The boy was sitting on the bed, one of his big plushies clutched to his chest, tears visible on his cheek even though he had stopped crying.

The man sat down on the bed, next to the boy, but didn't say anything. John instantly leaned against him, discarded the plushy to grab the man's shirt. Jack put an arm around the boy, ruffled his hair.

"...I'm sorry." John muttered. "I was so upset..."

"Apology accepted." Jack smiled. "Wanna try beating it together?"

John shook his head. "The game is stupid... How long until mom comes home?"

"About two hours."

"Can we bake cookies for her?"

"Don't know if we have everything for that. Let's take a look?"

John nodded and jumped off the bed, dashed down the stairs and almost fell.

"Slow down, the kitchen doesn't run away." Jack sighed and followed him.

When he entered the kitchen John had already opened the cabinets he could reach without a chair and was pulling one of the chairs over to the counter to reach the ones mounted to the wall. Jack let him, but was ready to catch him should he fall.

"There's no flour..." The boy sighed in slight disappointment. "And eggs are out too..."

The older man nodded, already prepared himself to be asked the question that would undoubtedly follow now.

"...Can we go buy some cookies then?" John asked as he turned around to his father.

Jack slowly nodded, not quite registering the movement. He would have much rather stayed home and forget about the cookies. John wouldn't let him off the hook now, he knew that.

And so he grabbed the dark coat, put on shoes and put a hat on John's head.

"You're ruining my hair..." The boy complained.

"And the sun's ruining your health."

"Can't we move back to New York...? I want snow on Christmas." John asked when his father locked the front door and headed over to the black car parked not far from the house.

"What about Tyler? Wouldn't you miss him if you move away?"

John grumbled and climbed into his seat. Jack smiled when he shut the door, glad he had avoided that question when he started the engine.

"How about we buy the stuff we're missing and then pick your mother up from work?"

"Sure!" John agreed. "She'd be surprised!"

Jack smiled to himself, ignored the radio after John had insisted on listening to Christmas songs and drove down the road.

"But don't let mom bake them..."

"John..." Jack sighed. He couldn't argue with that though.

"Well... unless your cookies are worse than hers..."

"You'd be surprised."

"You can bake... right?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah." He watched John sink back into his seat with a relieved sigh. "Can we buy decorations for them too?"

"I can't promise anything..." Jack sighed. Always the stupid money...

"Plain cookies are okay too!" John quickly muttered in slight embarrassment.

 


	2. 2nd December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted a lot with this one... now i'm having migrane too. Sorry, this one's really short. >-

Jack sighed when Rose looked at him with this strange looks she always had when she wanted him to do something. . "Can you put John's door sign back together?"

"I can try." He muttered, sighed when he saw the object in question on the dining table in the kitchen, glue next to it.  He grabbed an old newspaper and spread it over the table before he sat down and began to try fixing the sign. The boy had done a good Job in breaking that thing, but it had been cheap glued together wood in the first place. It would have broken sooner or later.

Rose was busy preparing dinner, John was in the living room, playing his games. After a while Jack had fixed the sign and set it aside to dry. When he cleared the newspaper off the table Rose suddenly cursed silently and dropped the knife she was holding, rushed out of the kitchen and upstairs, leaving her husband standing there in slight confusion.

"Rose?" He called. "Is everything alright?"

"Just cut my finger, I'm fine." She replied, walked downstairs while she wrapped a band-aid around her finger and flashed him a smile. "Isn't deep, don't worry."

She walked past him and proceeded to cut up the vegetables. "The laundry should be done, can you put it outside?"

"Yeah..." Jack left the kitchen and turned left, opened the door to the laundry room and stepped into a puddle.

"Aw shit!" He cursed, saw water spraying from the tap in the back of the room. "Rose! Turn the main tap off!"

Rose came rushing to him, confused. "What? Why?"

Jack only pointed to the spray of water, didn't have to say anything as she turned around and ran  back to the kitchen. A few seconds later the water died down and Jack cursed once more when he realized that the valve was broken. That needed to be replaced. Quickly.

Rose came back with arms full of towels and just dumped them on the floor.  "That was the last thing we needed..." She growled angrily. "I'll call Dan, he knows how to fix these things..."

Jack only nodded, took off his wet shirt and socks and walked through the hallway to put shoes on. Rose handed him the mop and a bucket and he walked back to the laundry room, shut the washing machine off and started to wipe the floor.

John, who had noticed something was going on was standing in the door frame and watched his father. "Ew... that's a lot of water."

Jack was about to reply something but John had already walked away again. He came back dressed in rain boots and grabbed one of the towels lying around.

"I got this, you don't have to help." Jack muttered.

John shook his head. "That's almost like a pool!... just in the laundry room... and the water is cold... and you can't swim in it." The boy pouted and made a displeased sound. "This pool sucks."

"It's just a giant puddle."

"Can we go to a real pool?" John muttered while he grabbed another towel.

"Let's finish this first."

"Okay. But can we go?"

"I'll... think about it."

John sighed deeply, not satisfied with the answer, but he let it slide.

 


	3. Chapter 3

She was looking at him with that certain glance, the one that told him she wanted to ask him something. Usually it was something he didn't like. He didn't doubt that it would be different today.

"Jack, I was thinking about Christmas..."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That again. This holiday hadn't held any meaning for him for decades. Rose was totally emerged in family tradition even though she barely invited anyone. John, like any other kid, loved it for the presents. Jack didn't care much about it. Of course he liked it when he actually had time off on Christmas, which didn't happen that often either. There were enough important people who needed to be somewhere on that day. Rose had showed him how Americans celebrated it. Doktor had given him insight on how Germans did it, It was a difference like night and day. 

"What about it?" He asked casually as he stacked the plates on the dining table together and carried them over to the sink.

"My parents invited us."

The cyborg almost dropped the plates. He froze in place, stood still and stared at the crumbs on the white plate. Why would they want that? He understood that they wanted to be with their children on Christmas, but why him too? There would be a lot of strangers, people he should know, but he didn't want to. Now that Rose had finally gotten back in touch with them she called them at least once a week. Thankfully they used Skype for that. Jack didn't want to think about the bill.

"They're paying for the plane tickets...-"

"Rose..." Jack muttered, trying to find excuses. Why did he have to be off work now...

Rose scooted her chair back and stood, took the car-keys off the counter and put on the jacket she had placed over her chair.

"It'll be fun."

"What about Sunny and Hal?" he tried.

"Did they ever accept the invitation?" Rose countered.

Jack hung his shoulders. It was true. Sunny and Hal were always busy on Christmas. The excuse was different every year, but it was still an excuse. He wondered what they would come up this year. He also wondered if they really were busy, or if they didn't want to see him and his family. Maybe it would just stir up memories.

He shook his head, sighed.

"See? John would love to see his grandparents again."

"I know..." he muttered. "What about your sister and brother? Their kids?"

"What about them?"

He looked at her in defeat. Maybe it was a nice change for once. And still. If they reacted badly to him being a cyborg, where was he going to stay? Her parents seemed to be fine with it, at least they hadn't asked. Or they hadn't noticed. He hadn't been in the house long enough to get to know them better.

Rose sighed when she realized what he was getting at. "Jack, it's fine." She tried to reassure him. "My parents know. And my siblings aren't like other people."

"You haven't seen them in over a decade."

"They're good people." She argued.

"How do you know that?"

She growled. "Jack! I trust my family!"

He bit back his reply and filled the sink with water.

"You should trust them too." It was such a weak statement, he almost laughed at it.

"I don't even know them."

"Yeah, because you chose to run away. Again." Now she was accusing him. "You're always running!"

Fleeing was the only option to him. If there was danger you fled. Basic instinct. "I know..." he muttered.

"Just this once. If it goes bad, we don't have to go again."

"Fine." He growled to have it out of the way. Already he was getting anxious.


	4. Chapter 4

He was dozing off on the couch, John already asleep next to him, curled up in a blanket and cuddling the man tightly. Jack barely took note of the movie playing, the images a hazy blur in his barely awake state. It had been forever since he had been this tired. Somewhere inhis mind he registered that Rose turned off the TV and picked John up. He looked at her for a moment, saw her reassuring smile. She had known he would wake up from that.

"It's okay, I'll put him to bed." She smiled and left the living room.

He had no energy left to nod. The day had been fun but s strain on his mental state. John had actually managed to get him to visit Tylers parents and while it went pretty well, he had still been incredibly anxious and sort of scared. They asked a lot of questions, some very personal ones too. Everything about it was straining. At least they seemed to trust him now and in the end Tyler had even tagged along as he and John walked back home and they had a wild session of playing video games.

He flinched when Rose pulled a woolen blanket over him and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" She whispered with slight concern in her voice. "Haven't seen you so tired in ages."

He nodded slightly, tiredly wrapped his arms around her when she settle down next to her. "'s fine..." He mumbled, closed his eyes again and finally allowed himself to drift off into sleep. Rose's hand in his hair made it so much easier to relax, and the soft words she was muttering, whatever she was saying, were calm and reassuring.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

He woke with a start, sat up in confusion, disoriented and breathing heavily. It was no nightmare that had ripped him out of his sleep. It was noise. A terrible deafening beeping noise that sounded suspiciously like a smoke detector. The sun was up in the sky again. He jumped off the couch, quickly located the source of the noise.

It was the one in the hallway. It smelled a bit burned, but he couldn't see any source of fire. With a frown he reached to the ceiling to shut the thing off, then peeked into the kitchen. Rose had opened both windows, was standing there with a broom, probably to reach for the button of the device Jack had just turned off.

"Sorry..." She apologized, gestured to the frying pan on the stove and laughed nervously. "Burned it."

 He sighed, only then realized how fast his heart was beating. He had been ready for anything, but not something like that.

With a yawn he looked at the clock over the door, was surprised that it was already noon. John would be home soon. He turned back to rose, noticed a plastic bowl next to the stove.

"I... wanted to make pancakes..." She hung her shoulders. "Last time they worked out, but..."

He walked up to her, smiled. "Want me to help?"

"Anything so that thing won't go off again..." Rose sighed, hung her shoulders.

His smile grew wider. "...You know, you've gotten better."

"Eh?"

"At cooking."

"Really?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Or I just got used to it..."

She scoffed and lightly punched his shoulder. It wouldn't hurt him even if she put more strength to it, but she would hurt herself and his feelings.  "You're being mean."

"Just stating the truth-" He couldn't continue when she  pulled him down to her and kissed his lips, catching him off guard.

"Don't be so direct about it..." She whispered, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

"I don't like being lied to, so I won't lie to you either."

"Word it better then..." she sighed, slightly disappointed that he didn't understand she wasn't being serious.

"My taste sensors aren't complaining as much as they used to?" he smirked, held her tightly.

She made an annoyed sound, shook her head then. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're cute when you're angry." He whispered, joking now.

She chuckled "That's a lie right there. You hate when I get angry."

"It all depends on the situation."

Rose looked up at him and kissed him again. "Are you going to help me now or not?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

She nodded, let go of him. _Look at that_ , she thought. _Didn't end up in a fight._

 

 


	5. 5th December

Rose jumped slightly when the Elevator she and Jack were in suddenly stopped between two floors. They had been in the mall, looking for Christmas presents and were on their way home.

"...Crap." Rose muttered and dropped the two bags she was holding.

Jack tapped the emergency button, got an automated message that the problem would be investigated. He was annoyed enough after three hours of walking through the mall, trying to avoid all the curious and judging gazes. It was just too warm to hide in the coat, he'd risk overheating the systems. So he had decided to go with a long sleeved shirt and some jeans, hoped people wouldn't look to closely at his face.

"I don't like this." Rose sighed in annoyance. "Can't you do something?"

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "I could, but then I'd have to pay for repairs."

"Good point..." Rose hung her shoulders and sat down. "I get stuck in the elevator at work often enough. This sucks." She complained.

She had been looking forward to making dinner, had everything prepared already, she would just have to take it out the fridge and heat it up. Annoyed she took off her shoes, the heel was killing her. It had been too long since she had last worn shoes like these. She fumbled with the hem of her dress, stared at the mirror in front of her.

"Could be worse..." Jack muttered and sat down next to her.

"There could be elevator music?"

He laughed silently. "Yeah. That too."

Rose leaned against him, took a sip from her coffee cup. "We actually did get stuck in an elevator together before."

"Yeah... in the apartment building you lived in..."

Rose grimaced. "Compared to that elevator this one's huge."

"Probably won't take them five hours to discover that it's stuck." He shrugged.

Rose hugged his arm. "I gotta pick John up from school... And make dinner, and do the laundry..." she trailed off.

Jack looked at the mirrors around, caught a glimpse of Rose sticking her tongue out at him. He lifted an eyebrow at that. "How much sugar is in that coffee?" He asked, half joking.

"Not enough." She sighed and leaned her head against the cold mirror behind her. "What's taking them so long."

Jack shrugged, shoved a notification away. Filters needed to be replaced soon. This could turn into a really uncomfortable situation depending on how long it took for them to fix the elevator. This wasn't an immediate problem, he had set the notification time to be at least three hours before, yet he wondered if it was an error. He had replaced them just a few days ago, usually they lasted longer.

"I need to pee." Rose muttered as she stretched. "Stupid coffee."

Jack smirked. "Oh the joy of being a cyborg..." The sarcasm in his voice was so obvious, it made Rose snort.

"About the visit to your pa-" Jacks stopped short when the lights flickered out, flinched and grabbed Rose's hand out of a reflex.

"Great." Rose sighed. "What about that visit?" She asked when she fumbled in her purse to get her phone out. She unlocked the screen and the soft light illuminated the cabin.

"...Never mind." Jack muttered, a deep frown on his features.

"It'll come back on soon. Maybe it's just a black out or something." She tried to reassure.

There was something Jack hadn't told her, but she had caught on to it. He hated dark places. It didn't surprise her, darkness often felt overwhelming and was terrifying. Especially when one had no control over the situation.

"I know..." He muttered silently.

"I don't like this either..." She admitted.

Jack reached for the red button, pressed it again. The same automated message played and he sighed, crossed his arms.

"My parents moved to New York a while ago." Rose muttered eventually

"I noticed. Their address changed."

"Not happy to go back there, huh?" Rose asked, looked at him.

He shrugged. "Just for a few days... should be okay."

"We can take John to Times Square, show him the city from the empire state building..."

"There are bigger sky-scrappers, you know?"

Rose's smile had something mysterious about it. "I want to see it. The city from up there... just like back then."

He shook his head to himself, rested his head on her shoulder. Almost immediately she reached for his face and ran her hand through his hair.

"John mentioned he wanted to see the statue of liberty."

Jack lifted his head. "He already saw it when he was younger."

"Up close, Jack. He asked me how it was built."

Jack let his head sink again. "He asks a lot about how things are working, lately."

Rose smiled, remembered how often John was bugging his father with certain questions regarding his body. The man didn't like them, but to Rose it seemed that he was relieved that his son was interested rather than scared.

"Might be a phase, but I don't mind it." Rose smiled. "Maybe he fixes elevators in the future." She shrugged.

"He's too smart to end up working at a place like this."

Rose furrowed her brows, then nodded. "Sunny mentioned that he's catching on really fast on whatever she's telling him."

"He's probably got that from you." Jack scoffed. "I'm always getting tricked..."

Rose rolled her eyes, flinched when the lights suddenly flickered back on and the cabin started crawling to the second floor like they had originally planned.

"Finally." Jack hissed, stood and took the bags. When he reached for Rose to help her up the doors opened and revealed two firemen and someone who looked like staff from the mall.

"My apologies, this elevator was supposed to be shut down earlier." The short man muttered. He seemed to be in his fifties, hair gray and he was a little on the chubby side. While he looked friendly enough, both Rose and Jack were just happy to get out of the elevator.

"Excuse me, sir-"

Jack flinched, already knew the next question would be about him being cyborg. He tried to find an answer before the man continued speaking. Rose wasn't looking too happy either.

"Is there anything we could do to make up for this incident?"

The cyborg lifted an eyebrow and turned towards the man. "Fix the damn elevator." With that he turned around and hurried over the marble floor, around a corner to get to the parking level. Rose hurried after him, slipped on the floor with her shoes when she had almost reached him.

He dropped the bags to catch her, Lifted her up a bit so she could stand properly again. Slowly he let go of her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Stupid shoes."

"Let's head home..."

"I need to get to a restroom first... you can wait in the car." She smiled, looked for the next restroom when he walked away.

Rose really hadn't thought that a simple trip to the mall would end up with getting stuck in an elevator.

 


	6. 6th December

Rose  sighed in annoyance when Her son and her husband were racing through the living room, throwing pillows at each other. She didn't mind that they played, but John had just stumbled over a ball of yarn and sent it rolling over the carpet. In their heated game neither of them noticed and Rose knew better than to get in the way of them while they were running around like that. Still, she had lost the knitting needle in the piece she was knitting and she would have to fumble around with it for a while to get everything back onto it later.

When Jack ran into the coffee table and almost tripped Rose had enough. She clapped her hands loudly to get their attention.

"This is a living room not a playground. If you can't contain that excess energy you two should get outside an mow the lawn."

Both hung their shoulders at that and dropped the pillows they were holding. "We were just playing..." John mumbled.

"And turned the living room into a mess." Rose crossed her arms. "The yard is big enough for you two big babies to play in."

The woman saw her son pout as he turned around and trudged out of the living room. Jack picked up the pillows and fired them onto the couch with a little more force than necessary and followed John. Sometimes Rose wondered if she had two children.

The woman picked up the yarn, but the needle back into the stitches and continued to knit the peach colored jacket she had started a few days earlier. Ever since Johnny had told her about the birth of his daughter, Rose wanted to make something for the girl. Maybe it was also to try and get Meryl on her side. The woman certainly didn't like Rose much, and she didn't bother to hide it.

Rose dropped her work when she heard a muffled yell. She knew who they voice belonged to and while it surprised her to hear her husband rather than her son, she couldn't help but worry. John often ran into things or fell when they played. Jack was quite skilled in calming the boy when he had hurt himself, by now. With a slight frown she went to the back door in the kitchen and peeked out. Jack was crouching on the floor, rubbing his head, John stood there, pale as a ghost and stared at the man.

"What happened?" Rose asked and stepped outside. She barely realized she wasn't wearing shoes.

John pointed to the door to the small storage room where Rose kept the gardening utensils. "S-Something fell down..."

"I'm fine." Jack hissed and stood, face scrunched up in pain.

"Let me see." Rose insisted and batted his hand away as he tried to keep her from touching his head. "Just let me look." The woman sighed.

The man slowly took his hand down and Rose took a closer look, parted the hair to see if there was any damage done. "Can't see anything."

"I told you I'm fine. Just hurts."

Rose turned to look at the small room, couldn't see anything on first sight, then she noticed that one of the shelves had fallen down, it was probably what had hit her husband. She jumped backwards with a surprised yelped when Jack suddenly reached over her head and blocked the second shelf with his arm as it fell down as well.

"...This place is falling apart..." Jack muttered.

Rose wanted to laugh for a moment, but then she noticed that the man wasn't joking.

"Tap broke, now the shelves break. We're not even living here for five years."

"We can fix the shelves..." Rose muttered, still sort of surprised.

"I-is the house coming down?" John then asked with a frightened look on his face.

Jack flinched, realized his words had scared the boy. He crouched down in front of his son, smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's not, I was joking."

"But stuff really keeps breaking..." John muttered silently, bit his lip and fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Stuff breaks all the time. When your mother still had her old apartment she called me all the time to fix things."

John perked up at that and looked at his mother. "Really?"

Rose laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"Cool!" John grinned and dashed back inside.

Jack made a displaced sound when Rose hit him in the side with her elbow.

"I only called you once. And you made it worse. I had to buy a new washing machine after that."

The man blushed in embarrassment. "Well..."

"And that one time you broke my toaster. Or my radio." Rose smirked. "You're terrible when it comes to things that need power. Should keep your hands off of them."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "You can replace the filters then."

Rose kept smirking. "Sure. If you let me."

He shook his head. "Nah. I can do that on my own."

"Don't like having my hands in your parts?"

"I'd rather have them somewhere else." He smirked and hurried back inside before she got what he was hinting at.

 


	7. 7th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling so embarrassed for these oneshots. >.

Rose frowned when Jack suddenly grabbed her from behind and almost made her fall. His head hit her shoulder, the movement so uncontrolled and quick that it made her furrow her brows. His breath was going rather fast and he was trembling slightly.  She had been about to put carry the empty laundry basket back into the laundry room, but found herself unable to move much with her husband latched onto her like that.

"Jack?" She asked in bemusement. Something had been off about him all day. For a moment she thought he was going to do something when he grabbed her shirt, but when he stumbled and almost made her fall again, she let go of the laundry basked and turned around to him as good as she could in the current position. He swayed violently, tried to keep his balance as Rose tried to help him stand.

"What's wrong?" Concern was seeping into her voice, a lot of things raced through her head. Malfunctions, errors, a broken part. Maybe something had disconnected. She almost growled. John had come down with a bad cold in the morning, hadn't been out of bad all day and now Jack was like that.

"I..." The man breathed. He had trouble speaking and Rose flinched at that. "I... don't know..."

Rose was barely able to keep him steady. The few steps towards the couch felt like an eternity. Every step he took almost made him fall.

When he slumped down on the furniture, Rose could see his flushed face and his glassy eyes. It wasn't the first time and she dreaded it. This could mean anything. And no matter what it was, it wasn't a good sign. What was malfunctioning? Why? How could she fix it? How long until she found someone skilled enough to help?

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked with a louder voice, held her cold hand against his cheek. He was going to pass out, it was obvious, but she couldn't let him. Not without knowing what was happening.

"...Don't know..." He slurred.

She shook him lightly. "Jack! I can't help if you don't tell me!"

He shook his head, tried to tell her something, but passed out before he could say anything more.

Rose cursed loudly, dread filled her insides. She turned around almost lunged at the silver briefcase hidden from the curious views of visitors between the bookshelf and the movie drawer. While she dragged it out of its hiding place, she kept glancing back to her husband. He had fallen to the side, still breathing heavily.

Rose fumbled with the combination lock on the suitcase. Four digits she would never forget. He had set it like that for situations like these.

_0-4-3-0_

The locks snapped opened and she grabbed the small laptop inside, opened it up and started it while she grasped the cords and carried both over to the couch. Once the laptop was ready to be used she connected the cord to it, then unbuttoned her husband's shirt to get access to the ports on his back. She had done this a few times. Not since the body had been reworked though. The blood type was differed, and she thanked whoever had switched it. That had gotten rid of a lot of issues.

The reading she got seemed normal to her untrained eye. She knew what readings were important, what to look for, yet everything she knew was that all of the readings looked normal to her.  That didn't change the fact that Jack had passed out, was running a fever, and over all looked really bad off. The program was set to display any errors and warnings that would have been displayed to him and the lack of any of those messages caused her brows to furrow in concern

Confused and frustrated she tried to wake him again. "Jack... I don't like this..."

As she had expected, her husband did not react to her voice. What could be happening? Was some system malfunctioning and didn't send an error message? Why where they living so far away from people she trusted with these things? Not for the first time, Rose cursed that they were living here. She grabbed his legs and put them on them on the couch, made sure he wouldn't fall over and hurried into the kitchen to get the phone. When she returned blue eyes were focusing on her.

"Don't..." Jack muttered silently. "...it's probably just a cold."

"A cold?" Rose echoed in confusion. "That never happened before."

"It'll be fine..."

Rose crouched down next to him, rested her hand on his forehead. "...are you sure about that?"

He nodded, smiled weakly.

"If this fever isn't down in the morning, I'm calling someone." She threatened, adjusted the blanket over him and kept staring at him. She had no idea how this had happened or how it would go away. _Any_ sort of fever couldn't mean anything good with him. Maybe it was something the systems couldn't pick up. Something that wasn't a cold.

She let the laptop run, put the power cord in so it wouldn't run out of batteries. Everything still looked normal.

She grabbed her knitting piece and continued to work on the jacket, looked up at her husband from time to time, then shifted her attention to the laptop screen. What was she going to do? She reached into the briefcase, grasped the slip of paper with a telephone number scrawled on to it. She put it on the table, used one of the decorative stones she had wanted to switch out for Christmas decorations as a paperweight.

After a while she stood and went upstairs to see how John was doing. The boy was sitting in his bed, playing with a few action figures.

"Mom?"

Rose smiled at him, entered the room. "You doing okay?"

The boy nodded slightly. "Maybe it was just a one day thing."

"Maybe." Rose sat down on the bed, held her hand up to his forehead. "Let me take your temperate again, alright?"

"Mom... dad was strange earlier."

"He was?"

"Mhm! He was moving really weird, you know like after when you spin around too much you can't walk straight..."

Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe he got my cold?"

"It looks like that, yeah." Rose muttered with a sigh.

John then climbed out of the bed, stumbled slightly as he grabbed his blanket and dragged it off the bed.

 "John?" Rose asked in slight confusion.

"I'll tell him that the cold isn't so bad. I feel a lot better already."

The woman smiled, nodded slightly. "You do that. Be careful on the stairs."

 

 

 


	8. 8th December

Having John stay home because he was sick was nothing new to Rose. Adding Jack to that was something entirely different. Had there ever been a time where she had seen him sick that wasn't caused by the body malfunctioning? How could she have known that the man would catch that cold? That had never happened before.

John was already up and about again. Last time she had looked into the living room the boy had been surrounded by blankets on the carpet and was playing video games while his father was lying on the couch, looked at if someone had knocked him out. Rose was sort of amused by it. Hundreds of cyborgs couldn't take that man down and then a simple cold forced him to his knees like that. It would be alright, Doktor had reassured her. Treat it like a cold on normal humans. And so Rose did. The fever worried her a bit. Last night had been a hassle. She hadn't slept at all and was running back and forth between John's room and the living room. Worry wouldn't let her get rest. It didn't matter how often Doktor told her it was alright.

Now Rose was in the kitchen, tried to fix something to eat for herself and John and kept wandering into the living room to check on the two male occupants of the house. John had fallen asleep on the carpet and she covered him with one of the many blankets lying around. She knew better than to shut off his game and just paused it, then turned to look at her husband. He was lying with his back towards her, hair a wild mess, two blankets almost pulled over his head. She could hear his heavy breathing even from that far away and sighed.

She remembered the last time she had witnessed him being sick with something a normal human could catch. That had been over a decade ago and it certainly hadn't been this bad.

He was still asleep, barely reacted when she carefully placed her hand onto his forehead and pulled it back almost immediately. The fever was still bad. Doktor had mentioned that the body would take care of the temperature, but that didn't keep her from worrying. She knew it was no use to try and figure out how a cyborg body took care of a cold or anything similar and slowly went back into the kitchen. She decided to push the cooking back until John woke up again and ate two cookies.

It wasn't anything she would do under normal circumstances, yet sometimes she gave in to little temptations like that.

She jumped a little when Jack suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He was clinging to the doorframe, swaying dangerously. Rose frowned, her questioning gaze lingering on her husband. Why was he up?

"Jack?"

He grumbled something, poured himself a glass of water and headed back to the living room. Rose followed him, watched as he sat down on the couch and buried himself back into the blankets and pillows. He fumbled for the remote, shut off John's game and started the DVD from last night while  he was sipping the water.

Rose settled down next to him, made sure not to sit down on the blankets. "You okay?"

"Functioning." He muttered into the glass.

Rose grimaced. That was not a response she had expected.

He put the glass on the coffee table and curled up next to Rose. "I'll be fine."

Rose nodded slightly, sighed. "I can take Monday off work."

"I can handle John." Jack mumbled into the pillow.

"And who takes care of you?"

He looked at her, a smile ghosting over his lips. "I've had worse."

She leaned in and kissed his flushed cheek. "I'm worried anyway."

Now he chuckled. "It's fine."

Rose sighed. "Alright. If you say so... Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Is it okay to let John sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah, it's carpet, and he's lying on a lot of blankets. Doesn't he look kind of cute like that?"

Jack watched his son for a moment, curled up in colorful woolen blankets. He briefly wondered where they all came from, then his vision blurred and he grunted in annoyance. It had been ages since he had come down with a cold. He briefly closed his eyes, felt the sleep creeping around the edges of his consciousness. Rose moved the blanket over his shoulders, ran a hand through his hair. She whispered something but it sounded far away and he didn't bother to figure out the meaning when he let himself slip into a light sleep.

He registered that Rose moved away, didn't care much about it.

Rose sighed, crouched down next to John. His fever was gone by now, yet Jack didn't show any improvement at all.

"Mom?" the boy muttered with a yawn.

Rose smiled at him. "Good afternoon, John."

"...did I sleep that long?"

"Sleep's good when you're sick, you know?"

"Yeah you told me a bunch of times." The boy sat up, stretched and  leaned to the side to look past her. "Is dad still sleeping?"

"He was awake for a bit."

"Is he okay?"

Rose had no idea. He seemed to hold up pretty well, but who knew if it wasn't an act. "Yeah" she muttered. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit..."

The woman nodded and got up, ruffled his hair before she left for the kitchen. A friend at work had given her a recipe for some soup and she really wanted to try it out. It took her quite a while to prepare it, but when she was done she felt sort of satisfied. John headed into the kitchen, attracted by the smell. He lingered in the door way, one blanket over his shoulders.

"Wanna eat in the living room?"

"You're allowing that?!" John immediately ask in disbelief.

"This is an exception."

"Yay!" The boy jumped a bit in excitement and happily walked back to the living room when Rose filled two bowls with the soup and followed him.

She set them on the coffee table, gave John a spoon and watched him settle down on the ground, staring at the TV.

"What movie is that?"

Rose shrugged slightly and grabbed the remote. She turned on the main menu, then sighed and turned the movie off. "Not a movie for your age."

"Aw man... but they had swords and all!"

"Listen to your mother..." Jack grumbled from the couch without moving or showing any other sign of being awake.

The boy pouted for a moment, then focused on the soup again.

"What's this smell...?" Jack asked when he turned around and sat up slightly.

"Mom made soup." John happily informed his father.

The man lifted an eyebrow. "I see."

"Want some too?"

He shook his head. "I'll pass."

"It's really good!" John grinned. "For mom."

"John!" Rose hissed.

Jack chuckled. "Really?"

The boy nodded frantically and held his bowl out to his father. "Try it!"


	9. 9th December

The heated session of videogame playing between John and Jack came to a rather quick end when the screen suddenly went dark and all lights in the house turned off.

John squeaked in surprise. The sun was setting already, there wasn't much daylight left.

"Blackout." Jack sighed and grabbed one of the blankets behind him as he stood and looked out of the window. The street lights were off too, and none of the neighboring houses had lights on. "Seems to affect the whole street."

"This sucks... now we have to do the battle again."

"It's just a game." The man smiled and grabbed a lighter on the table to light the candles Rose had put into glasses all around the living room. She was currently helping a neighbor by walking their dogs.

Once the candles were lit Jack sat down on the couch, still sort of out of it but feeling better by now. John hadn't left his side the whole day.

John looked around, amazed at all the different patterns the decorated glasses projected onto the walls.

"At Roy's place mom made it look like that too. But our glasses are prettier."

Jack nodded to show the boy that he was listening, but he wasn't interested in hearing any more about it. While he understood the reasons Rose had had for what she did, he didn't want to think about it more than necessary. They didn't speak about it and Jack had hoped the boy had forgotten most of his stay there. These five years probably had had a great impact on the boy, it was no surprise he remembered so much about it.

"I haven't seen Roy in a loooong time." John noted. "He's funny!"

Jack snorted. "He is?"

John nodded. "Mom said he was something like your boss for a while."

"Yeah, something like that."

"He showed me how to make snowflakes out of paper!" John grinned.

"That's why you're so good at it, huh?"

When Rose had bought wrapping paper with Christmas patterns John had begged her for a piece of all of them and had made a lot of colorful snowflakes. They were now spread all over the house and decorated almost every window.

The boy nodded. "But those are all I can do... Sunny tried to tell me how to fold flowers but I don't get it... can you fold paper planes?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not really..."

John huffed and crawled under one of the many blankets spread over the couch.

"...I can fold drinking cups out of paper..." Jack muttered after a while. That had been useful once. A long time ago.

"Really?"

"Mhm..."

John grinned and jumped off the couch, dragged the blanket with him as he dashed into the kitchen and got a few sheets of paper. "Show me! Show me!" he exclaimed when he returned.

Jack had to smile at that and took a sheet of paper. He slowly began folding, waited for John to follow his steps. After a while they had finished and John eagerly started with another.

"They look like tiny hats!"

"They can hold water for a while."

John's eyes lit up. "Really? I wanna try that!"

Happily the boy ran out of the living room and back into the kitchen. Jack followed him carrying two of the candles so the kitchen wouldn't be as dark. John had already filled one of the cups he had folded and squealed when the water didn't leak out.

"It really works! This is so cool!"

"Don't leave it in for too long, it's going to leak." Jack smiled, couldn't believe that something as simple as that had made John so happy.

 

 


	10. 10th December

Jack shuddered when the doorbell rang. He had no idea who it could be, John was in school, Rose working. Neighbors usually didn't come here unless it was really important. Whoever was at the door didn't take the hint when the door wasn't opened and kept ringing. The noise was obnoxious, annoying. He paused the movie he was watching and headed to the front door. Through the milky glass he could see two shapes. Probably a man and a woman, from the looks of it.

He assumed it were people trying to sell something so he kept waiting for them to go away.

They did not go away, Jack could hear them talk to each other while the male of the two kept pressing the button of the doorbell. The cyborg was getting seriously annoyed. Who in their right mind kept ringing the doorbell for that long when no one opened?! What were they? Police? They would have made more of a racket if they were.

Someone else?

With a slight growl he ripped the door open, ready to yell at whoever was bothering this much, and almost stumbled backwards when he saw two familiar faces and a baby.

"So you were home!" The blond male in front of him exclaimed. He was slightly shorter than Jack, sunglasses on his head and squinted to get a good look at the Cyborg's face.

Jack blinked at them, both in confusion and surprise. Where were Johnny and Meryl doing here?

"What are you doing here?" He asked silently.

"Just checking on you and your family." Meryl muttered. "Since you suck at keeping in touch. I've sent you tons of emails and you haven't replied to even one of them. That's rude, you know?"

"Could've sent them to Rose." Jack muttered, crossed his arms. Meryl and Rose weren't getting along very well. That was mostly Meryl's fault, though.

"Very funny." Meryl hissed. "Nice house you have, though."

"Thanks." Jack muttered drily.

"Must be tough to live here, so far away from everyone." Meryl said.

"It's surprisingly relaxing without people constantly running the door in."

Meryl sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, what I said was rude. We've been up for almost two days, our hotel room isn't ready yet, Johnny sent our suitcases to the wrong location and I almost got run over by a truck earlier."

" Why are you here?" Jack muttered, not really interested in what she was telling him.

Meryl threw her hands in the air. "I just told you!"

"M-Meryl-" Johnny tried to interfere.

"Shut up Johnny." She hissed at him and turned back to Jack. "So are you gonna let us in or not?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, then stepped aside to let them in. As much as he wanted to leave them standing there, he was sure that would come back to bite him later.

 "Is there any particular reason for you to show up now?" Jack wanted to know when he closed the door and pointed to the kitchen.

The two followed him, both staring at everything as if they had never seen a kitchen before. Jack was getting seriously annoyed by it. He cleared one of John's Lego figures off the table before Johnny could grab it and set it on the counter next to the sink.

"Well, Johnny asked Sunny for your address." Meryl shrugged. "We just wanted to see how you and your family were doing."

Jack scoffed. Somehow it sounded like a lie. He didn't get what these two wanted from him and just wanted them out of the house before Rose came home.

When John unlocked the door and peeked into the kitchen he frowned in confusion. "...Johnny...? Aunt Meryl?"

Meryl had insisted to be called Aunt. Maybe it had a normal reason behind it, but Jack couldn't see anything normal about that little detail. Who cared about it anyway? They weren't even related.

Johnny seemed relieved though. "John! You've grown a lot!"

John eagerly nodded. "Yup!"

The two left the kitchen, headed for the living room and Jack was left alone with Meryl. What did she want from him?

"He looks really cute." Meryl commented with a smile.

Jack took a deep breath, crossed his arms and hoped that instead of them leaving, Rose would show up so he'd have Meryl out of his hair. He didn't care if they would fight. At least she would leave him alone then.

Meryl leaned in closer, the smile growing. "My father wanted me to invite you and your family for Christmas but we couldn't get in touch with you so we asked Sunny."

"... And you went all the way to New Zealand to tell me that?"

"Nah, we didn't even know you were here until Johnny asked Sunny. We wanted to take a vacation here. When Johnny told me I thought I could kill two birds with one stone."

"I see." Jack muttered. So Campbell was still alive after all. "Rose's parents invited us already."

Meryl sighed deeply, looked slightly disappointed. "I... really need to go to the bathroom..." She almost whispered then.

"Upstairs, the door in the middle." Jack told her, flinched in surprise when Meryl gave him the baby to hold and almost ran upstairs.

Jack stared at the girl in his arms, tried to remember her name or how old she was. She couldn't be older than two. But what was her name? It felt strange to him to hold a baby after so many years. Sunny had been the only infant he had ever gotten to hold. John had been five already when he had seen the boy for the first time.

He had no idea what to do with the girl. At least she wasn't crying.

"Baaa!" The girl exclaimed happily and flailed her legs around before she pawed his face and gripped his hair.

Sunny had done that too. His hair had been longer back then and Sunny had had a lot more strength than the girl he was currently holding. Maybe it was the age difference or the fact that Sunny had been scared.

"Baaa!" The girl squealed once more.

"No. Jack." He muttered silently.

A giggle from the girl. When she let go of his hair he held her a safe distance away before she could grip it again.

Meryl returned to the Kitchen then, smiled. "She didn't start crying, that's nice."

The woman made no move to take the girl back and Jack stood there, awkwardly holding the girl and staring at Meryl.

"What's her name again?"

"Evelyn." Meryl told him. "Johnny insisted we'd call her something that started with 'J'... I managed to talk him out of it. I know too many idiots with names starting with J." She shook her head to herself and frowned at him. "...That probably sounded rude."

Jack sighed, turned to look into the hallway when the front door was unlocked once more.

"Jack, there's a car in front of the house-" Rose stopped when she looked into the kitchen and noticed Meryl standing there.

"...Hello." Meryl muttered silently.

Rose nodded at her, forced a smile on her face. The tension between the two was almost visible. "Afternoon, Meryl." She muttered when she places something on the counter behind Jack.

"...I know I've been really rude towards you..." Meryl sounded nervous now, almost afraid. "I wanted to apologize... for saying all these nasty things to you."

Rose nodded. "I was planning on apologizing to you too, actually." She said with a small smile and left the kitchen. She returned with the finished Jacket for Evelyn. "I made this... "

Jack was glad Meryl took Evelyn from him and turned around to look at what Rose had put on the counter. Plane tickets, the passports for her and John and a stack of paper in an envelope. He took one of the tickets into his hands, frowned at them. The flight would go in five days. Now there really was no way to back out of it.

"Rose..." He muttered silently, but the two women were talking too loudly to hear it. He left it at that, hoped it was alright. Her parents must've really wanted to see them if they were willing to spend this much money on them.

 


	11. 11th December

It was a normal Tuesday morning. She woke up minutes before her alarm, sun blocked out by dark curtains they had only recently bought. She wasn't really affected by the sun shining through the window though, Jack usually blocked the light with his body if he was still asleep when she woke up.

He was, this time. She watched his sleeping face for a while, sort of proud of how calm he looked. She had seen any expression on his face, but a relaxed one like this was extremely rare. She smiled, knew better than to give in to the urge to kiss him. He would wake up from that. He woke up if the bed shifted too much, if the door opened just a bit too loudly, if she dropped something in the kitchen. Anything would wake him up.

She had gotten that habit of sneaking through the house as quietly as she could just so he would get some decent sleep.

With a silent yawn she got up turned off the alarm before it could go off and picked up the stack of clothing she had set on the ground in front of the wardrobe the day before. Another habit, just so she didn't have to make any unnecessary noises. Soundlessly she opened the door, slipped out and closed it. Then she slipped into the bathroom. The door was loud, creaking and complaining about every movement. She knew how to avoid it and silently shut the door before she took a shower.

When she was done with that she dressed, toweled her hair dry and went to John's room to wake him so he could get ready for school. The boy grumbled, begged for five more minutes and Rose left the door to his room wide open when she headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for the boy and herself.

Ten minutes later John went downstairs, already dressed but still yawning an sort of grumpy looking.

"Mom my hair doesn't stay up..." The boy grumbled and sat down at the dining table to eat whatever his mother presented her with.

"It's gotten too long to hold that position."

"But it looks stupid like this." John complained while he bit into the toast.

Rose settled down with a cup of coffee, smiled at her son. "I think it looks good on you."

"But it's so flat and..." frustrated the boy clenched his fists. "Boring."

The woman sighed with a small smile. "If you'd brush it, it would probably look better."

John scrunched up his nose but finished the toast and went back upstairs. When he returned to the kitchen five minutes later the woman couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"See? I told you it looks stupid. Even you find it funny."

Rose shook her head. "No, no." She smiled and crouched down to be on eyelevel with him. "I just think you look a loooot like your dad like this."

John's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup." Rose nodded.

"...I want a haircut though..."

Rose chuckled and kissed his hair. "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay!"

The woman watched him pack his bag and sneak glimpses at the mirror in the hallway. He kept adjusting his hairstyle until he saw his father leave the bedroom.

"Dad!" John exclaimed happily. "Mom says I look like you when I have my hair down!"

Jack chuckled tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, making it look similar to John's usual hairstyle. "Then I'll look like you when I have it up?"

John giggled, rushed upstairs to hug the man. "I really gotta go... Tyler's already waiting, I can see him poke his nose into the glass!" He pointed to the front door and the shadow that looked suspiciously like Tyler.

Rose had told him not to ring the door bell so he just kept waiting until John left the house. "You're the best, dad." John grinned, then dashed downstairs, grabbed his backpack and left the house with a quick. "Bye mom!"

Rose watched the two boys walk down the street chatting and laughing. This had been a rather quiet morning. John would sometimes throw fits until his father said something.

"He really needs a haircut." Jack muttered when he entered the kitchen.

"He looks cute like that." Rose smiled.

"He'll ruin his eyes with the bangs in front of it all the time..."

Rose sighed, handed him a cup of coffee and looked out of the window again. "I'll call Betsy's mom later. She's a hairdresser."

Jack nodded and Rose turned to hug him. She really wanted to stay home and do other things than work today.


	12. 12th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way done!   
> Thank you for the comments so far :3 
> 
> I know most of these stories lack in depth... trying to change that. Haha. Hope you like them anyway.

Jack paced around between living room and kitchen, phone clutched in his hands as he looked out of the windows whenever he passed them. It was way past time for John to come home from school He would have accepted half an hour, maybe a full hour, but now it was two hours and he couldn't shake the feel that something had happened to the boy.

He had called Rose, she told him to calm down and that she'll look for him. He found that she was way too calm. Maybe he was just overreacting... Years of experience taught him that people being late never meant anything good.

He opened the front door, paced between the garage and the small patch of flowers Rose had planted a while ago. John was nowhere to be seen. When the phone in his hands rang he almost dropped it. Quickly he accepted the call, almost growled when he noticed that this was not Rose.

"This is Tyler's mom.  Just wanted to ask if he's at your place, he hasn't come home yet..." The words of a worried mother.

Somehow Jack felt relieved now. If Tyler wasn't home. chances were high that John was with him. The question where the boys were was still there though. "He's not here." He replied silently. "John isn't home yet either..."

He heard the woman sigh. "...These two little rascals. If Tyler shows up, send him home immediately, alright?"

He agreed, asked her to do the same if John showed up at her place and stared at the phone after the call had ended. With a look over to the many flowers he sat down on the steps to the front door, waited.

Ten minutes later John rounded a corner. His clothing was muddy and wet, but he looked happy. The boy's grin disappeared quickly when he saw his father waiting for him. The boy frowned, chewed on his lip, realized what he had done.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked silently.

John nodded slowly.

"Where were you?"

"Uhm... Tyler found this tiny lake... and then he fell in and I pulled him out and then we got lost..."

 Jack tried hard to hold back a smile. "Is Tyler alright?"

Another nod. "He just went home too."

Jack stood, unlocked the front door and nodded inside.

"...Are you angry?" John asked silently as he took off his muddy shoes and placed them next to the big flowerpot on the porch.

"Not anymore." The older man muttered.

John's smile returned and he squealed in surprise when his father picked him up and hugged him tightly despite the dirty clothing. "When you want to go somewhere, come home first. Mom and I were worried."

"I'm sorry." John muttered and hugged his father. "...I think I need a shower..."

Jack chuckled. "Guess both of us do now..."

"Mom's going to kill me when she sees the laundry..."

 


	13. 13th December

Jack was surprised to find Rose awake early on her day off. He found her in the living room, sitting on the carpet curled in a blanket a bowl of chips next to her and playing one of John's video games.

"Morning." She muttered when she noticed him.

"Good Morning..." he greeted her, slightly confused. He had never seen Rose do this before. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, sighed deeply and put her chin on her knees, stared at the TV screen and continued to unenthusiastically push the buttons on the controller.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at that. "...Really?"

"Mhm..." Rose grumbled. "I kind of like this game." Her voice was rather monotone and she sounded quite tired.

Jack sat down next to her, moved the bowl of chips away. Something was definitely going on, but he couldn't tell what it was. "...You know, you always nag when I avoid questions..."

Rose sighed once more, leaned against him and paused the game.

"I'm having second thoughts on visiting my parents." She finally admitted.

He grimaced, wasn't sure what to say. He knew it was a bad idea, but the tickets were there and the paperwork was done too. Backing out of it now would be a serious waste of money.

Rose looked at him, put the controller aside and gently touched his face. She avoided looking into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yesterday my mother told me about something one of my sisters said... and keeping that from you doesn't feel right."

He frowned, wanted to say something, but she continued before he could.

"Her name's June... And she's...-" She shook her head. "Trying to defend her." A smirk ghosted over her face. "She doesn't like Cyborgs."

Jack grumbled in annoyance. Of course there had to be someone like that in Rose's family. "What now? ...I heard a lot of things from strangers, but... this is probably some sort of family... what am i supposed to do?" He muttered.

"I know." Rose said softly. "She's going to have to accept it."

He scoffed. As if anyone who thinks like that would ever accept it. "And if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll show her just how much of an evil bitch I can be." She said firmly, without any hint that she was making a joke.

"Sure..." He muttered. He knew Rose could do that. It wasn't really surprising him in the least.

"But we'll wait and see what happens." Rose smiled then. "I just wanted to tell you."

"What about your other siblings?"

"I'm not sure about my brother, but my other sister is fine with it. I got some emails from her."

He nodded slightly. "As long as they don't ask questions..."

Rose smiled sadly, knew as well as him that the questions woudl come sooner or later.


	14. 14th December

John was jumping on the bed of his parents in extreme excitement. Rose had placed all clothing she would pack into the suitcases on the bed and wasn't very happy to see her son jump through the neatly folded clothing.

"We're visiting Grandma! We're visiting grandma!" The boy kept yelling over and over again, squealing happily.

Rose sighed, rubbed her temples. "John, Please go to your room. I need to pack..."

John stopped Jumping pouted in disappointment. "But moooom..."

Rose shook her head. "You packed your suitcase already, now I need to pack mine. You could help me."

The boy huffed, crossed his arms and hopped off the bed. Silently he left the room, considered going into his room but he decided to see what his father was doing. When he reached the living room he saw the man sitting on the couch, rummaging through a silver briefcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Jack looked up, smiled slightly. "Looking for something."

"What are you looking for?" John asked, already eager to help his father find whatever he was searching.

"A cord... It should have been in here, but it's not."

The boy frowned, then looked around. "I'll help you find it!"

Jack laughed silently. "Just ask your mother, she probably put it somewhere."

"No. Mom kicked me out of the bedroom."

"Because you were jumping around on the bed like a wild monkey, hm?"

John laughed sheepishly and settled down next to his father. "Are my cousins nice?"

Jack shut the case and locked it, then shrugged. "I don't know, never met them. I think it's a boy and a girl. They're both a year older than you..."

"They fit in between me and Sunny then! I wonder what they're like..."

The man smiled, ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm sure they'll be nice."

"Do you know their names?"

Jack frowned slightly, not very surprised he couldn't remember the names even though Rose had told him the previous day.  "You know I'm terrible with names..."

John sighed, but his grin remained. "I'll ask mom then... hope she's not mad anymore." With that the boy headed back to his mother, peeked into the bedroom.

"Moooom?"

"What is it John?" Rose asked silently. She was sitting on top of the suitcase and tried to close it.

"What are the names of my cousins?"

Rose proceeded to stand on top of the suitcase but still made no progress in getting the lid anywhere near the locks. "Pepper and Jake."

The boy jumped up and down excitedly. "Are they nice?"

"No idea." Rose pressed through her teeth, still didn't succeed in closing the suitcase. "Jack! I can't close this thing!" She then yelled.

A moment later the man appeared in the bedroom, placed one foot on the suitcase and hat it closed in a matter of seconds. "There."

John squealed, hugged the man. "You made a dent into it!" He exclaimed excitedly. "That looks really cool!"

"I hope this thing doesn't snap open." Rose muttered with a tiny smirk.

"You put too much into it." The man shot back.

"Not really, but We'll need warmer clothing. Mom said it's freezing."

"It's New York. Of course it's cold."

Rose held a hand at hip height. "That's how much snow they got in the past few days."

John now almost screamed with excitement. "They have snow?! For real?!" The boy jumped up, let out a surprised yelp when his father caught him and sat him on top of his shoulders.

"I wanna have a snowball fight! And make snow angels! And build snowmen! Oh, oh! Does Grandma have a sleigh?!"

"Calm down." Rose laughed now. "Its way past your bedtime."

"But I'm so excited! I can't sleep!" John squealed.

Jack then carried the boy back downstairs, sat him on the couch and looked through one of the many kid's movies that had found their way into the movie drawer. The opening scene of Atlantis wasn't even over, when John was already soundly asleep.

Jack pulled a blanket over the boy and watched to movie by himself.

Rose brought John to bed, gazes around the room. They would be away for two weeks. Their flight would go in the evening on the next day. John would hopefully be asleep for most of it. The flight was no joke. The time alone was terrible, then the switching of time zones and climate.

She scoffed at her thoughts, kissed the boy's hair and returned to the living room. She was strangely excited, yet sort of worried too. How would her siblings react to it?

 


	15. 15th December

The flight had been stressful and annoying, the Airport was packed and Rose's patience was running thin. John had fallen asleep sometime during the flight, was now tiredly stumbling after his father who had grabbed the boy's hand and tried not to drag him through the airport. With all the people around even at this time, the chance of the boy getting lost was pretty high.

They got their suitcases, Rose headed to a payphone and John almost fell asleep while walking. Jack picked him up, walked up to Rose and leaned against the wall. The woman turned away from the phone after a moment and walked up to her husband. She was pale, a deep frown on her face.  When Jack noticed she had already wrapped her arms around him.

She was shaking, clawing his shirt.

"Rose?" He asked softly moved his free arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She buried her face in his jacket took a deep breath. She knew all these little skills to calm down and distract herself but this time none of them worked.

"...I'm terrified..." She eventually answered. "You know I altered my appearance... My parents are fine with it, but my siblings have never seen me like this before."

"That's why you were so tense the past few days." He concluded. "It wasn't about me at all." He wasn't accusing, voice gentle and understanding. They were both afraid, yet do him it wasn't that important. He wasn't part of this family, not really. On paper maybe, but that was all.

 "I lied to you again..." Rose mumbled into his shirt. "I'm sorry."

He leaned down to her, made sure John wouldn't fall and kissed her lips. "I don't have siblings, I don't know how that is like..."

"We've always been together, did everything together... and then I just disappeared out of their lives for eleven years... They have probably changed too."

"There's only one way to find out..." Jack muttered. He was surprised by his own words, couldn't take seeing his wife like that. He wanted to cheer her up.

"You're right." She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. "Dad said we should wait here. He'll pick us up."

Jack nodded, adjusted John's position and wrapped and arm around Rose's shoulders. They stood in silence for a while, Rose still shaking and showing no signs of stopping soon. Jack himself was getting quite nervous with each passing minute. He had avoided thinking about the next two weeks until now.

When Roses father walked up to them the couple froze. Jack because he had no idea what to say, Rose because the man had someone in tow. It was a blond woman, about as tall as Rose.

The woman followed Rose's father and stopped when he did. The older man hugged Rose tightly, leaving Jack to feel quite out of place. He looked around, flinched when the blonde woman suddenly stood in front of him. Was this the sister Rose had talked about? Is that why she stared? Or was she just curious?

"Liz... " Rose muttered after her father had let her go, then gave off a surprised sound when the blonde woman jumped at her and hugged her tightly. "Mary! God you've changed so much I didn't recognize you! How are you? What were you doing all this time?!"

Jack lifted an eyebrow, somewhat relieved that this was not the sister Rose had talked about. It was the one who was fine with everything. He gazed at Rose's father, shook his hand nervously. He had forgotten the name of the man again. He was small, a little chubby, hair already falling out. His smile was friendly and open hearted just like the last time Jack had seen him.

"We should get moving." Rose's father muttered after a while. "The Roads are full of snow and I'd rather not get stuck there."

Jack handed John to Rose and took the suitcases, silently asked Rose what her father's name was. She almost laughed at that. It was nice to see that she wasn't as nervous as before, yet he was only getting more anxious.

The cold air bit into their cheeks, snow visible everywhere, even in the dark night sky. John would be in for a surprise when he saw it in the morning.

The Drive to the house wasn't as long as Jack had anticipated. He shook his head to himself when he got out of the car and looked at the building. It was obviously an apartment complex, and whoever lived here had enough money to show it off. Now he felt even more out of place.

Rose's sister helped getting the suitcases into the elevator and pressed a button for the last floor. The door to one of the apartments was opened almost in sync with the elevator doors and Rose's mother walked over to them, a wide grin on her face.

"You're finally there!" The said quietly, but obviously had trouble to keep her voice down in her excitement.

Jack briefly wondered if all mothers were like this and how his mother would have been like, before he shoved that thought as far away as possible and carried the suitcases into the apartment. It was huge, easily more than four times bigger than any apartment he and Rose had ever lived in. It even had an upper level.

"You must be tired. Little Johnny is already asleep... Look how cute he is." Rose's mother smiled at the boy, reached out to him. Rose handed him over, then she grabbed her sister's arm and explored the building. There were a lot of decorations around, a real Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, not like the fake one they had at home. A few Christmas lights.

Jack couldn't help but smile when he saw Rose look around, excited like a child. That was a whole new side of her. Was that how she acted around her siblings? He took a step backwards when Rose's mother suddenly appeared in front of him.

"No need to be shy." She smiled warmly at him. "You're part of the family, after all."

Jack was taken aback by that. He had seen her once before and not for long. Now she already considered him family? If this had been a mission it would have been a lot easier.

"The other two arrive on the 23rd, so you have plenty of time to show your Boy New York." She continued. "I could show you some really nice places where you can take him."

The younger man smiled nervously. "Thanks... I... haven't been in New York in a long time..."

She nodded. "Mary told me." A laugh and she leaned in gestured for him to come closer. When he lowered his head to be on her level, she whispered into his ear. "Out of all  my son's in law, you're the most handsome."

He blushed in embarrassment. She was more than twice as old as him, why was she saying things like that?

"Mom, don't scare him." Rose's sister laughed. "Look you made him blush."

Her mother placed a hand on Jack's arm as if to calm him. "I was just telling him that he looked better than your husband."

"Mom that's..." Rose now interfered.

Her sister shook her head. "No, no. She's right. He's growing a beard and he looks really strange with it, but I don't want to tell him."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Rose sat up with a gasp, needed a second to understand where she was, silently reminded herself that it was just a nightmare and everything was fine. Her heart eventually calmed down and she sighed deeply. Her short was sweaty and glued to her body, same with her hair.

"Rose?" Jack silently said as to not wake John. "Nightmare?"

She knew he would ask that. He wasn't the only one with nightmares, yet hers were rare and almost never woke her up. But she knew exactly why she had snapped awake like that.

"I guess..." She whispered back.

He wrapped her arms around her when she lied down again, this time so close to him that their bodies touched. He held her tightly, gently stroked her hair and pulled the blanket over her.

Rose let out a shaky sigh, closed her eyes again and listened to her husband's heartbeat. The sound was barely any different from that of a normal human being, yet it was this exact sound that put her at incredible ease when she was feeling down.

"You're shaking." Jack whispered after a while.

"I know..." She replied silently.

"What's wrong?" He ran a hand over her back, tried to calm her. Had no idea what was going on.

Rose chuckled silently. "...It's all thanks to you that I found my parents again."

"But shouldn't you be happy then?"

"I am, Jack." She muttered. "...They constantly threatened to kill my family if I didn't comply... and..." She bit her trembling lip, held him tightly. "When the system was shut down... I didn't know if they were still alive."

"...You never told me..." He muttered, slightly upset at the secret but not too surprised that Rose kept this from him.

"...It was okay. I was able to forget about them... But then John asked and everything came back." She scoffed. "I'm an idiot... I kept it all to myself, even though I knew it was going to come haunt me someday..."

Jack kissed her hair. "...Not following your own advice, hm?" His voice was soft, he wasn't making fun of her.

Rose sighed. "What about you? Isn't there something you want to tell me too?"

He flinched. Of course there was. There was a lot going on in his head at the moment. He was fascinated by the fact that he had seen a working family, people who weren't thrown together with force, but had met coincidentally and had children like any other normal family would have had. He had been surrounded by dysfunctional relationships for so long, deep down in his mind he thought that no family could be truly happy. And yet there it was. A kind hearted mother who didn't judge anyone, and a father who loved having fun. John and His grandfather had played for hours earlier.

His own family now consisted of Rose and John, and two more people. Possibly Rose's siblings too. It was so new and a little scary too, yet he felt that he had no right to be scared. Rose was the one who was scared. With good reason. Jack had seen pictures hanging on walls, three girls playing with toys. All three were blonde and one of them was Rose, but Jack hadn't been able to tell who of the three was her. It was the same with all the other pictures. Rose's mother had showing him that the big picture above the fireplace was Rose. But he couldn't see any similarity. That girl with braces and long blond hair did look nothing like his wife.

"They ruined your life too..." He eventually said. "The patriots I mean..."

"We all were victims of the system... You, me, John, My parents." She sighed. "Sunny, Hal, David... Even Meryl. Everyone." A smile ghosted over her face, one that was invisible in the darkness of the room. "But we're taking back what they left. You getting in touch with my family, is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for, Jack. Thank you."

She kissed his lips, smiled when he cuddled her tightly.

"For a long time I thought I had no real family... but I just didn't see all the people around me..." He whispered after a moment. A scoff. "Everyone was trying to protect me and I trampled over their feelings because I didn't understand."

"...I didn't understand you either at first..." Rose admitted. "You were just a guy I was assigned to... You know what? I hated you with all my might in the beginning." She laughed silently. "And now look, we're sleeping in the same bed, have a wonderful son, and I wouldn't want to trade this for anything in the world. For nothing."

He fell silent, brooding over her words. So she had hated him. He wasn't surprised. He had been an emotional wreck even back then, he had just been able to hide it better.

"...If you hated me... what made you change your mind?"

Rose didn't need to think, she answered immediately. "There was a day where you came to my apartment but I wasn't home yet... and you stood in the rain for god knows how long, shielding the flowers you had bought, with your jacket..."

He gave off an annoyed sound. "I got the worst cold after that..."

"But the flowers were safe." Rose smiled. "...When I saw you freezing in the rain you looked like a normal guy to me. Not someone I was assigned to, but someone I really wanted to spend my time with."

"This is... embarrassing." He mumbled into her hair.

"I found it cute." She cuddled him tighter. "You've changed a lot since I first met you-"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Let me finish." She sighed. "You know, after all you've been through, taking all of that into account- All the things I know about-, I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"Except for that part where I lose my mind and go on a killing spree..." He muttered silently, full of disgust.

"Did you know that every human being has this instinct?"

"They do?"

Rose nodded. "If you bother someone long enough they will attack eventually. It's natural. Self defense. Some are more violent than others. It's all for self preservation."

He furrowed his brows. "...You think... it's normal that I have this... this _thing_ in me?"

"Yup. It only comes out when you feel threatened or when someone bushes the right buttons, right?"

"I guess?..." He muttered, not liking the turn of the conversation.

"It's perfectly fine." She ran a hand through his hair. "You know what makes you different from the others in that aspect?"

"No?"

"You are aware that you have this instinct inside. And you can control it to a point."

"Now you make it sound like something good."

"If you wouldn't have _it_ you wouldn't be here, right? Self preservation is something that sits deep inside everyone. Actually, I've seen it a lot. In a lot of different people." She whispered. "You're not the only one who has it. Everyone does."

He growled silently. "It's still nothing good."

She kissed his cheek. "You've suppressed it so much that you're afraid of it now... when in truth, it's just a part of everyone's life."

"Then why is it so easy for people to make me snap like that?"

"Because that is the reaction you learned when you were just a kid. I've told you how things that happened in early childhood can affect people their whole life."

He grimaced, noticed that the room was changing colors. The sun was rising. Chased away the dark feelings and made way for another day of surprises.

"I love you no matter what, Jack." Rose eventually whispered.

He didn't want to argue anymore, wanted to forget the conversation and just do normal things without dwelling on it. How did this conversation turn from families to this...?

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to my grandma who lost the battle with a lot of health issues and cancer two years ago... I am out of it today, the story is probably not great.

Rose had been a little taken aback when her parents had decided to show John the central park, without his parents. Yet she enjoyed walking through the cold early afternoon breeze, cuddled up in a warm jacket complete with scarf, hat and gloves. Silently she sipped the hot chocolate she had gotten in a coffee shop and kept glancing up at her husband. The man had barely said anything since they had left the apartment of her parents. He was silently holding her hand and stared straight ahead as Rose lead the way.

They had walked past the empire state building, tons of shops they used to frequent back when they still lived here. Most of them didn't exist anymore. And then Rose stopped, laughed silently and looked up at the building they stood in front of.

"...Federal Hall." Jack muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Why are we here?"

Rose shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

He shook his head and turned away from the building. Rose sighed, turned away as well and they walked down a different path. They both had thought there would be more people around, yet the streets were quite empty for New York standards.

"What now?" Jack asked. He sounded impatient.

Rose threw her empty cup into  a trashcan and tried to think of something. She had no idea what they were doing here, had just appreciated the surroundings and the tall buildings. She had almost forgotten how tiny she sometimes felt when she looked up at them.

"We could head back." She replied. They had been out for more than long enough and she was freezing by now.

Jack flinched when a snowball hit his head. The snow rand down his neck and into his shirt, making him shiver. When he turned a boy about John's age laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry!"

Jack only nodded, tried to get the snow out of his hair. Rose was staring at him, smiled slightly. He sighed, took her hand and they began to head back into the direction they had come from.

"John asked if Sunny and Hal could come visit us for new year's" Rose muttered after a while.

He scoffed. "As if."

"I know..."

"Hal never even talk to me anymore. All emails I send get ignored."

"And you still wanted to invite them for Christmas." Rose noted.

"I don't get it, that's why." He growled.

Rose hugged his arm as they crossed the street. "Why do you think he would ignore you?"

He grumbled silently. "How should I know?"

"You are thinking of something, aren't you?" She pried.

He hung his shoulders. "I'm not expecting him to like me or anything... It's just..." He struggled to find the right words, growled in anger.

"You think he dislikes you for some reason..." Rose concluded.

He opened his mouth to refuse. Hal hadn't been a very close friend anyway, but he a good person, took care of Sunny.

"I don't know..."

Rose dragged him into a café and picked out a table on the far corner. When they settled down, Rose's gaze focused on her husband. "There's something else bugging you, right?"

Sometimes he hated it when she read him like that. "Hal used to invite us sometimes, you know?"

Rose nodded.

"I wonder why he-" Jack stopped himself, eyes wide with realization.

Rose frowned slightly but didn't get an answer. "Jack?"

"He stopped after Snake died..." The man's voice was barely above a whisper now.

"He probably needed time." Rose assumed.

Jack silently nodded, watched as Rose stood and walked up to the counter. A few minutes later she sat down again, looked out of the window for a moment.

"Wonder what he'd say." Jack chuckled.

"Hm?" Rose turned back to him, confused.

"Probably something like 'Hey kid, stop being so gloomy.'"

Rose smiled at him at that. "What would you say to him?"

Jack snorted. "No idea."

The coffee Rose had ordered was brought to the table and while she absentmindedly stirred, she kept glancing at her husband. He looked so sad today, ever since he had woken up he was sort of out of it and sad looking. Maybe that was why her parents had decided to take John out so they could to something for themselves.

She reached over the table and gently took his hands hinter hers. "What's up with you today...?"

He almost instantly hung his head, shook it. "Your...mother..." He was struggling with words again. "She... she said it was okay to call her 'Mom'..."

Rose wasn't surprised at that. In fact she had expected it. She had quickly learned that everyone called her mom, but she knew that to Jack this word had a meaning that no one could understand.

"I don't get it..." He muttered. "...It's just a stupid word but it threw me off..."

She held his hands tighter, didn't want to interrupt. He was in a conflict right now, struggling with words and whatever he wanted to say.

"...I... couldn't tell her... that I never really had a mother..." He whispered. "I...was afraid that she won't understand... or that she asks why... What if they hate me if they know?" He looked at her, a deep frown on his face, eyes sad and Rose thought she saw them glistening for a second.

"Jack..." She gently said. "You don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to. I can't promise that they will understand... But I know that they won't judge."

He nodded silently. "...Is... is it really okay to call her that?"

Rose smiled brightly. "Of course it is.  My dad called my mother's mother 'Mom' too. It's perfectly fine."

He shook his head. "...It feels weird."

"You don't have to call her like that if you don't want to. Just use her name."

He nodded, leaned against the backrest of the chair. He felt exhausted, tired. Something so simple, and yet it felt as if it was the most forbidden thing in the world.


	18. 18th December

Three letters, one simple word. And he couldn't do it. He wasn't sure what kept him from saying the word. There had never been a person he called Mother before. Never. Maybe it was the fact that saying it meant to accept the fact. Everyone had Nicknames or codenames...

"Jack?" He heard Rose ask, her hand moved over his under the table.

Jack wished he would have known that family dinners could be this awkward. The past days he was able to talk himself out of it because he didn't need to eat. But today Rose insisted that he at least sat with them. John was enjoying the food, happily demonstrated it by swinging his legs under the table, occasionally hitting the legs of his father.

"It's nothing." He lied. His glance shifted to John for a heartbeat and Rose knew it was better not to pry now.

She continued to eat, still holding his hand below the table.

When John's feet hit the man's legs again Jack shot the boy a warning glare and John ducked with a sheepish grin as he tucked his legs behind the legs of his chair.

Rose was talking to her parents now, they laughed on occasion. Jack didn't follow the conversation and was more than confused when Rose suddenly looked at him.

"Isn't that right, jack?"

He smiled nervously, resisted the urge to rub his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't listen."

The mostly grey haired woman smiled warmly at him. "Rose told me that you are a good ice skater?"

Jack flinched, glared at Rose. Why was she bringing that up?! "...I'm not really-"

 Rose smirked as she lifted her glass and sipped the water. "Remember the last time we went?"

He did because it had also been the first time. And that had been over a decade ago. Rose had pestered him for weeks and eventually he had given in, let her have fun. He had never tried it before either, but once he had gotten a hang of it, it had been fairly easy.

"Can we go ice skating?" John then asked. "I've never done that before!"

Rose's father smiled at that. "I think that's a good idea."

John grinned at his father, then continued to focus on the food.

Jack sighed, tried to forget about it. Maybe he could still find some sort of excuse. Maybe they didn't let cyborgs in.

They continued to eat in silence, Jack wasn't sure where to look at, until John's feet hit him again. "John..." He muttered silently.

"Sorry." John whispered. "I'm just so excited."

"I know." Jack smiled tiredly at the boy.

Eventually they were done with eating and John quickly left the table to continue playing with the few Lego figures he had brought and spread all over the living room. Jack decided to clean up the kitchen, mostly because it was a habit to do it. After a few moments Rose's mother entered the kitchen, smiled at him and opened a drawer to look for something.

"Can I ask you something?" She said after a moment.

"Sure." He replied, closed the dishwasher and turned around to her.

She was holding a small box, set it down on the counter. "What are you working as?" She was casual about it, just curious.

He held his breath. The dreaded question. If he said he was unemployed at the moment, she'd probably think lowly of him. If he told her what he usually worked as she would thing even worse things of him... dread filled his chest as his gaze wandered to the ground. He couldn't tell her any of that.

"...It's... complicated." He muttered silently, hoped to avoid this topic somehow.

She smiled at him, put a hand on his arm. "I'm just curious. I didn't ask to judge." She tried to reassure him.

"...I'm looking for a job at the moment." He said after a long pause. That was about as truthful as he could get. Anything more and she would probably change her mind.

Her smile grew and she rubbed his arm. "That's fine. I'm sure a handsome guy like you won't have trouble finding a new job."

He hung his shoulders. Now it was clear that this woman had no idea about how cyborgs were treated.  He appreciated that she hadn't bugged him about it yet, though. Rose's father had asked a few questions, but they weren't as intrusive as they could have been. Most of them focused on the technical aspect.

"I wish it would be that easy." Jack sighed.

"It's not?"

He shook his head. "I don't really have many skills..." he almost scoffed. The only thing he could do pretty good was killing people. "And nobody really wants a cyborg to work with them anyway."

The woman grumbled slightly. "How did it happen to you if I may ask?"

He looked at her, then shook his head. "...I can't... talk about this."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, that was a pretty intrusive question." She admitted.

He forced a smile on his face, silently left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Now he was forced to think about it. It was fine as long as no one asked how it happened. Everything else was okay. Answering questions wasn't that big of a problem, and yet... when that question came up he was forced to remember. He couldn't stop it either. His mind would force him to see the darkness, hear the voices and the noise. He could even feel the pain if he concentrated on it. The smell.

Nausea washed over him. "Stop it..." He hissed at himself. It wasn't the right time to think about it.

"Jack?" Rose asked as she entered the room.

He didn't react to her, couldn't. If he moved now he wouldn't be able to force his thoughts back, it took all of his concentration.

The door was closed and Rose appeared in front of him. He tensed, shaking slightly. Hands clenched around his arms, lips pressed together into a thin line.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, crouched down in front of him. She put a hand on his shoulder, pulled it away immediately when he flinched violently. "Jack, what did my mother say to you?" Concern filled her voice now. She had heard them talking, but didn't concentrate much on it.

"Nothing." He pressed through his clenched teeth.

He was feeling sick to the bone, a sensation so human it almost made him laugh.

"Jack..." Rose pried.

He shook his head, took in a shaky breath.

"Look at me..."

Once more she shook his head, flinched violently when Rose sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't try to struggle out of her grip though. Rose rubbed his back, still not having any idea what was going on. She doubted he would tell her.

The Christmas lights on the windowsill illuminated the room in a mix of bright colors, took the seriousness away for a moment as Rose watched them.

"She asked why..." Jack whispered then.

Rose knew immediately what he meant. It was definitely about him being a cyborg. He didn't talk about the why or how. Never did. Every time someone asked he refused to answer and changed the topic.

"...I can't..." he hissed.

"It's okay, Jack." Rose tried to reassure him. "You don't have to tell her or anyone else."

"They keep asking."

"I know. People are curious... but you don't have to justify it."

He nodded, his hair brushed against her cheek as he did. "They think I had a choice. They... don't know how it's like..."

"It's pretty ignorant to ask this out of the blue." Rose muttered. "...I actually told her not to bring it up..."

He lifted his head a bit to look at her. "You did?"

She nodded, then sighed deeply. "I guess that only made her more curious... I'm sorry, Jack."

He rested his head on her shoulder, sighed. "...It's fine. Being like this... I'm used to it." He shrugged. "...It's just... when they ask why."

"It makes you remember?"

He nodded.

"What do you remember?"

He tensed, shook his head. "...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Would it help if you wrote it down?"

"What's the point?"

She held him a little tighter. "It can help sometimes."

"That's ridiculous."

"If you say so." Gently she kissed his hair. "I'll talk to my mom..."

He nodded once more, let himself fall into the pillows on the bed when Rose left the room. There was a stack of paper next to the bed John had claimed for himself, tons of colored pencils too. What if writing it down actually did help?

He scoffed, turned to the other side and stared at the wall. He had other things to worry about. What was he going to do about the ice skating?

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno anymore... this last week before christmas is sort of hard...

John was skipping happily through the snow, threw snowballs at his parents and occasionally his grandparents, squealing happily. They were walking for a while now, Jack and Rose already seeing the place they were heading. They knew their way around the city, after all.

"He's so lively." Rose's mother smiled after a while. "Just like you when you were little."

Rose smiled back at her, laughed silently when John stopped and fired a snowball at her. She managed to avoid it and crouched down to make a snowball herself. Jack ducked away to avoid the snowballs his son now threw at him, threw himself to the side and managed to hit the boy's jacket with a snowball.

"No fair! You dodged!" John laughed, got hit in the face with a snowball then.

The boy grimaced, wiped the snow away and glared at his grandfather, who laughed heartily. "Gotcha."

Rose smiled happily as they slowly progressed to the location they had intended to go.

John squealed happily when he realized where they had been headed the whole time. "Ice skating!" the boy grinned, skipped through the snow to hug his parents.

"Mommy's going to teach you." Jack muttered.

Rose grimaced. "You know you're better at this." She muttered and lightly hit him in the side with her elbow.

John titled his head, looked at his father in slight disbelief. "Really?"

The man sighed, picked his son up and sat him on top of his shoulders. "Let's find out?"

When Jack walked up to the short Queue Rose felt happy and relieved. Jack hadn't shied away from the curious looks at all. Not once. Maybe he hadn't noticed them, too focused on John. She was glad. The past few days felt so much more calm than usual. It was probably the different location. Even though this had been their home some time ago.

"I had my own prejudices about Cyborgs..." Rose's father then admitted. "But seeing him changed my view a little."

Rose sighed. "...I know there's a lot of bad stuff going on with Cyborgs... But..."

"He's a good man." Rose's mother said then.

Rose fumbled for a response, then decided to let it go. It wasn't her place to tell them. If Jack wanted to do it, he would do it on his own. There was one more thing she had to tell her parents though.

"Please don't ask him why he's a cyborg. He really doesn't like this question."

Her mother nodded. "...I was curious. He seemed to be feeling bad after I asked..."

Rose sighed, hoped her parents would understand that it just wasn't a good question to ask.

Her father pointed to the queue then. "We'll lose them in the crowd if we wait longer.

Rose didn't need long to find her husband and her son, Jack was tying the shoelaces of John's ice skates, explained how to do it and let John do the other. When Rose walked up to them Jack smiled nervously.

"...I threatened the guy..." He whispered and nodded over to a man who distributed ice skates to the people. "Didn't want to give me any. Said I'd probably be too heavy."

Rose grumbled silently. "If they can stand this guy, there's nothing to worry about." Rose nodded to a man who was quite big and still managed to use the ice skates in a rather effective way.

Jack sighed, growled. "I don't know."

"Come on, It'll be fun." Rose grinned, put on her skates and waved her parents over.

John was already waiting for his father, called out to him and eager to get onto the ice. "Dad! Come on!"

Jack shook his head slightly, then headed over to John. The boy was already on the ice, clinging to the rail. His father needed a moment to get used to the strange way of moving, but it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. He caught up to John, lowed his head a bit to speak to the boy.

Rose joined them, feet sliding away from under her, but Jack caught her before she could fall. She laughed at it, watched her parents go past them, holding their hands and not giving a care in the world about all the people. It was sort of cute. Now if she managed to stand properly she could try that too.

Or she cold punch that one guy in the face who kept staring over at them.

 


	20. 20th December

Jack and Rose were sitting on the couch in the living room, he was focused on a book while she stared at the TV, enjoying all the time she had with her husband while John was doing things with his grandparents. There was so much the boy wanted to see, and she was grateful for not having to go outside. During the ice skating she had been stupid and sprained her ankle. It wasn't too bed, but annoying anyway.

When Jack let the book sink, Rose looked up at him. He was leaning against a stack of cushions, had fallen asleep. Rose chuckled silently but did wonder why he was so tired all the time. The jetlag couldn't have affected him that badly. Even she had been fine pretty fast. Was he just stressed out?

She shrugged, cuddled up next to him and allowed herself to take a nap as well.

She snapped awake when John barged into the living room. "Mom! Dad! Look!" He shouted happily, squealed and expected both of his parents to be as excited as he was.

Rose sat up quickly, frowned at what the boy was holding. "A dog...?"

John nodded eagerly. "Granny said she sometimes takes in dogs when people are going on vacation!"

Rose sighed in relief,  even smiled and pet the dog's head after John had walked up to her.

"Dad's asleep..." John noted, his happy expression was chased away by a deep frown. "But I yelled..."

"He's just exhausted, let him sleep." Rose smiled reassuringly, yet in her mind she was going through a checklist. Was this normal? He could have slept badly last night. Maybe the day had exhausted him.

"Okay." John turned back to his grandmother, carefully let the dog on the ground. "Mom, can we walk the dog?"

"John-" Rose was about to argue when her mother interfered.

"It's okay, we just picked him up he hadn't had a walk yet."

"Mom walks dogs all the time." John grinned. "Can we go?"

Reluctantly Rose gave in, stood slowly and dragged a blanket over Jack's shoulders before she kissed his hair and gently ran her hands through it for a second. Usually he would have woken up from that. He seemed fine though, breathing was normal he didn't look any different and his face as relaxed as it could get. Maybe he just really needed some uninterrupted sleep.

When Rose left the apartment with her son and the dog, the sun was already setting, tinting the neighborhood in a darkish blue, the snow glistened in the street lights.

John was holding the leash, talked the world away with the dog. Rose briefly wondered why she even went along, then she reminded herself that this wasn't New Zealand and this was by no means a tiny neighborhood where everyone knew each other. John's best friend had a dog and they often walked it together, Rose wasn't worried to let the two walk through the neighborhood. Here it was different. New York was a dangerous place in certain areas.

Once they returned to the apartment Rose rang the doorbell, was let in by her father. John ushered the dog into the elevator, needed to tiptoe the reach the button for the fourth floor. Rose smiled. The boy was so independent already, it was surprising her all the time.

"Mom?" John asked then as the doors closed and he crouched down to pet the dog. "Can we move here?"

Rose lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Don't you like it at home?"

"I do... But... Everyone is so far away. And I really don't like planes..."

Rose crouched down to be on eyelevel with her son. "You used to like them a lot."

"...I know..." the boy mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder, "Look at me." She said gently. "Tell me what's going through your head."

John hung his shoulders and looked at his mother. "We don't get snow on Christmas... and..." The boy trailed off.

Rose took his hand as they left the elevator, the dog sat next John in the stairwell now. "You know you can tell me everything."

"...You won't tell anyone... right?"

She smiled reassuringly. "No one. I promise."

A smile ghosted over John's features but was quickly replaced by sadness. "...Dad has to leave again when he finds a new job... right?"

Rose smiled sadly. "We don't know that yet. This time he could get lucky and find a job that is closer."

John chewed on his lip stared at the polished marble floor. "...I don't want dad to leave again..."

"I know, sweetheart." Rose wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly. "I don't want him to leave either... But there isn't much we can do about it..."

"It's not fair..." The boy blinked tears away, sniffed.

Rose picked him up, entered the apartment of her parents. Her mother was concerned immediately. "Did something happen? Oh , Johnny you're crying..."

"I'm not..." The boy mumbled and turned his head away, then struggled to be let down by his mother and stormed into the living room and crawled under the blanket over his father.

Jack opened his eyes a crack, frowned in confusion at the boy. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, gently ruffled the boy's hair.

"Nothing!" John quickly said and hugged his father tightly.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Rose enjoyed the silent morning with her parents, Husband and son still asleep and overall it felt really peaceful. Moments like these were rare. She was constantly worried about something, yet now the only worry she had was when she should wake John. Jack would  probably get up soon. She almost dropped her bun when Jack appeared in the kitchen. His hair was a wild mess, face pale, he was trembling , clung to the doorframe.

Rose was on her feet before she realized, almost fell over her chair as she ran up to him, totally forgetting about her parents. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly, Ready to catch him should he fall, something was going on, and this time it was not a cold. She wanted to growl.  

"'s ran out..." He hissed, slowly lowered himself to a sitting position on the floor to prevent himself from actually fainting.

"What?" Rose asked quickly, not quite sure what he meant.

When he nodded to the fridge she realized. "Jesus, Jack!" She hissed angrily. "Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled weakly, leaned against the doorframe as she opened the fridge and took one of the clear packages out she had stored in there when they had arrived. Rose had no eyes for her parents  who were staring at the two in slight horror and some sort of curiosity. Sure, she couldn't blame them for it. They likely had never seen this before.

"Are you clear enough to do this on your own?" Rose asked her husband firmly, held out the package to him.

He frowned, fumbled with his shirt, managed to snap off a button and let his hands sink in frustration. "...sort of. But It's hard to move."

"That's your fault for letting it run out, idiot." She scolded him. "Damn why are you always so reckless?" She tried to sound angry but relief was clear in her voice.

He smiled at her, let her open his shirt and didn't give a damn about the weirded out looks of Rose's parents when his wife replaced the nutrition pack.

"There." Rose hissed after a moment and closed his shirt again. "That's the third time you let this happen, my god, they aren't that expensive. You're scaring the living daylights out of me with this."

"Not really my fault this time." He sighed. "The warning showed up way too late. Need to get that fixed..."

Rose nodded, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before she hugged him tightly. "Idiot..." she whispered."

"All yours." He whispered back and wrapped his arms around her. "What would I do without you." He smiled.

Rose laughed silently but chose not to answer when she moved away from him again and turned to her parents. Both had gotten quite pale, neither of them dared to speak.

"It's okay." Rose tried to reassure.

Her father found his voice first. "...You gave us quite the scare..."

Jack slowly got back to his feet, movements still slow and somewhat sluggish. He almost looked drunk. He sat down on a chair at the table, waited for Rose to sit down again before he spoke. "That wasn't my intention..." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

Rose's mother shook her head with a smile and took his hand. "You will be okay, right?"

He nodded, blushed in embarrassment. "...I really didn't mean to scare you."

"How are you so used to this...?"

Rose shrugged. "You get used to it after a while... This is nothing compared to all the other things that happened..."

"Rose..." Jack warned silently.

"I... really want to know why you are a cyborg. Forgive my curiosity..." Rose's mother said silently. "I know it's terribly rude to be so interested in this..."

Jack knew she wasn't trying to make him feel uncomfortable, she was just incredibly curious. Not that he could blame her. John had asked far more strange questions that any other person had ever dared to ask. But John was just a kid and with him he could make everything sound harmless. He looked at Rose who gave him an encouraging nod, but instead of answering he just left the table.

"...I made him upset, didn't I?" The older woman asked.

Rose shook her head. "Give him time. There's still things he hasn't even told me."

"Doesn't he trust you?" His father asked.

"It's not a trust issue." Rose reassured. "Talking about it makes him remember things he doesn't want to remember."

Just when Rose's mother was about to reply, Jack came back, this time with a few sheets of paper in his hands. He placed it on the table, stared at the ground. "...That's... some of the story..."

"You wrote it down?" Rose asked in disbelief. She hadn't actually expected him to do it, much less show it to anyone.

She got a small nod as answer, grabbed his arm when he turned to leave again. "Stay."

"Rose-"

"Stay." She repeated.

"But-"

"Sit down."

Reluctantly he sat down again, anxiously stared at Rose's parents and wished he would just fall into a bottomless pit. Why had he ever thought this had been a good idea?

"You have a really nice handwriting." Rose's mother commented after a moment.

Jack tensed, he didn't want to talk about any of this. Rose's hand holding his didn't help at all either.

After the older woman put down the pages, she adjusted the glasses she was wearing and stared silently into space for a few moments. Rose's father then picked up the stack of paper and began to read through it as well. Jack had clenched his fists so tightly that he had crushed the pen he had been holding. He didn't care at the moment, ignored the blue ink leaking onto the table cloth.

Why had he done this?

Rose's father took off his reading glasses, set it on the table and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Jack felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked away.  "...I... I didn't mean-"

Rose's mother stood, and for a second Jack thought she would yell at him or something, but she just smiled, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're a brave man." She said firmly. "The other two don't even bother to send Christmas cards even after knowing us for so long."

Jack tried to struggle out of the hug, really didn't want to talk about it.  When she finally let go of him he saw Rose reach for the paper and snatched it away from her. "No." He hissed.

"Jack?"

"I'll... tell you... later..."

He really didn't want to talk about any of this. Why was John still asleep? Why had he given them the paper? Why had he even written it?! Awkward silence surrounded them for a few seconds, then they continued to act as if nothing had happened.

Jack found it weird, but was also relieved that they weren't as creeped out as he feared they would be.

 


	22. Chapter 22

John curiously peeked into the hallway when he heard the front door open. Maybe his mother had forgotten something before she went out? He was sitting on the carpet in the living room, playing with his Lego and  looked to his father who had stopped trying to put together the bricks he was holding when a man appeared in the living room.

"Who is that...?" John asked silently and he slowly inched closer to his father. He wasn't particularly afraid of strangers, yet this man had obviously entered the apartment without having a reason to do so, at least in John's eyes.

"He had a key, must be someone they know." Jack whispered back.

"Mom, dad?" The man asked loudly now, shoved a dark haired boy into the apartment and looked around. The man frowned when he noticed John and Jack, his expression changed to something between dislike and pure anger.

"Who are you?" The man growled, stormed up to them.

John clung to his father in an attempt to hide from the stranger. Slowly the man stood, towered over the brown haired stranger by at least half a head.

"I could ask you the same." Jack muttered.

The stranger took a step away, but his expression remained unchanged. "You have no right to be here, whoever you are."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, when he saw Rose's mother walk up to the man. "You shouldn't give a first impression like that, Ray. He's Mary's husband."

Instead of introducing himself to the taller man, Ray just turned away. "So the bitch finally settled down after fucking her way through various businesses? Heard she made decent money after leaving for good."

Rose's mother gave off a surprised squeak when Ray's collar was suddenly grabbed and slammed into a wall. Not enough to damaged anything, but still strong enough to frighten the man into shutting up. "This 'bitch' happens to be my wife, so you better shut up." Jack growled silently.

The man's eyes widened and he nodded slightly. "A-alright."

Jack let go of him, but kept glaring. Something about that man put him on edge, and it weren't his words.

"Dad..." John mumbled silently, half hidden behind his father and threatened by a toy gun held by the other kid.

Jack's immediate reaction would have been to disarm the kid. Thankfully he could stop himself in time, had automatically shoved John behind him though. The unknown boy apparently thought himself to be victorious and made quite a show of it.

"Ray, do you really need to give the buy toys like that?" Rose's mother sighed.

The man shrugged. "It's just a toy, Mom. There's nothing bad about it."

"He pointed it at my son." Jack growled.

The man laughed. "He was just playing."

When the boy aimed the gun at Jack, it took less than a second for the toy to be gone from the boy's hands. The boy stared up at the tall man. "Give it back that's mine!"

"Man, what is your problem?" Ray complained.

"You shouldn't give your kid toys like that."

"Well at least I'm raising my kid to be a man, not like yours. Look how he's hiding. What a wuss."

Jack would have punched the man right then and there if Rose hadn't returned. She was holding two paper bags, headed straight for the kitchen with them and walked into the living room once she had put the bags down.

"Oh you two met already." Her smile fell when she saw the toy gun clenched tightly in Jack's trembling hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy." Ray grinned as he turned to his sister.

Rose's smile never reached her eyes. She glanced at her husband, instantly knew what his gaze seemed to tell her.

"What have you been doing all the time little sis?" Ray asked, voice full of disgust. "Wanted to show off your high-tech- robopet and that little spawn of hell of yours? Is that even his kid? Heard you fucked so many people, you wouldn't even know."

Rose knew she needed to find a good response now. Jack was furious, she didn't need to look at him to notice that. "How about you and your wife, Ray? Heard she left because of your terrible temper. You were always a guy who tried to make other's feel bad for things you couldn't accomplish."

The man stared at her for a moment, opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. Jack then handed him the toy gun with way more force than necessary, almost made him stumble. He left the living room with Rose and John, settled down in the kitchen.

Rose watched her husband from the corner of her eye,. The man was staring at the table fists and jaw clenched, trembling. She could hear her mother yell at her brother and closed the door to the kitchen. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I should have expected that he hasn't changed."

John walked up to her, hugged her tightly. "...I don't like him..." he whispered.

"He's difficult to get along with... Granny's giving him a mad scolding now." She ruffled the boy's hair, smiled sadly. "What about Jake, did you like him at least?"

John shook his head. "He pointed a gun at me!"

Rose began to understand why Jack was so mad now. "Maybe you can show him some of your toys later and he forgets about the gun."

John nodded, suddenly determined. "Okay!" The boy let go of her, left the kitchen. It didn't take long for the two boys to chase each other around the apartment. Rose hoped they were playing and not actually chasing each other, but she was focused on Jack now.

She sat down on the table next to him, pulled him close and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know..." He muttered. "I wasn't thinking at all. The kid pointed that toy at John and ..." he sighed. "I couldn't... stand seeing that..."

Rose nodded, then sighed. "Try to get along with him anyway... alright?"

"I didn't do anything..."

"I know..." She kissed his hair, sighed once more. "It'll be okay.  You didn't do anything wrong."

"I felt threatened by a kid..."

"What did you think he would do?"

"I didn't think..." He hissed. "I just... Why would someone give a kid a toy like that..."

"He probably found it cool and wanted to have it." Rose shrugged. "Remember, John had that toy sword."

He took a deep breath. "That's different...-"

Both looked up when something crashed into the kitchen door and loud howling could be heard not a second later. Rose jumped off the table, carefully opened the door to see John behind it, holding his face, tears running down his face and blood dripping through his fingers.

"He... fell and crashed into the door..." The other boy muttered, he looked concerned and sort of unsure.

Rose picked John up and sat him onto the counter next to the sink, Jack had already taken paper towels to clean the blood off the floor.

"John you need to take your hand away..." Rose said silently. She inspected his face once she did. The boy had bitted his lip and bumped his nose. His wasn't broken, and the bleeding had almost stopped too. She put a cold clothing onto his neck anyway and carefully cleaned the blood out of his face.

"Looks worse than it is." She informed both her nephew and her husband, also John to calm him down.

John looked away from her, seemed sort of embarrassed. "...I tripped because I stepped onto my sock."

Rose smiled. "That happened to me all the time when I was a kid."

"Really?" John's face lit up at that.

"Yup."

The boy grinned at that, climbed off the counter then and continued to play with his cousin.

"He's already made a new friend." Rose smiled at Jack.

"Because he's good at that."

"You're not bad at it either, Ray just isn't the best material to work with... I'm ashamed for having such a brother, really."

"So he's always been like that..."

"Pretty much. Just ignore him when he talk shit."

Jack scoffed. "I'll try... he called you a bitch."

"He said worse when we were kids. Bitch was nothing."

"Sounds tough."

Rose shook her head. "I just beat him up when he did."

Jack lifted his eyebrows. "You fought with him?"

She shrugged. "All the time. Eventually he stopped when he realized that Mom was on my side."

"You have  a strange family..."

She smirked. "Look who's talking."

He snorted, leaned in to kiss her. "Could be worse."

"Yup."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Rose eyed the blonde twins in the kitchen as if either of them would turn into a beast and eat her alive. They were talking, staring, laughing. Liz tried to keep a lid on what June said, but Rose knew her sister only waited for the right moment to attack. Jack had left the lower level of the apartment so quickly when the doorbell rang, Rose couldn't help but think he fled.

After the previous day she didn't need to guess why.

When June noticed her standing at the door, Rose took a deep breath and brace herself for whatever assault she would get. June had always been a shallow person.

"So did your _'husband'_ tell you do change your looks? You look terrible like this. What happened to your long hair? Don't you like the color?"

Rose stood her ground, looking for an answer. The words hurt, but she didn't let it show. "Heard you've got a nose-job. Didn't you like your nose?" She eventually shot back.

Liz retreated, obviously didn't want to be caught up in this.

"At least I didn't disappear for a decade and then suddenly show up with a kid and.... and this 'thing' for a husband."

"Jack is **_not_** a thing." Rose hissed, fist clenched and having a hard time to keep her emotions under control. First her brother, now her sister. She hoped Jack wouldn't hear any of this.

"Just look at you. You're so attached to a machine. This is ridiculous! So why did he get it done? To be better than humans?"

"June!" Rose yelled. "He didn't-" She stopped herself.

"Didn't what, huh?" the sneer on her sister's face made Rose furious.

"You know what June? If you have a problem with him, tell him straight into his face!" She shouted now. Arguments usually didn't rile her up this badly. She could argue for days with clients and never let one bad word escape, but this was on an entirely different level. She was involved.

"I sure as hell will do that." June hissed and stormed past Rose.

Rose stood in the kitchen for a moment longer, hadn't noticed she had been trembling the whole time. Tears burned in her eyes. Both because her sister didn't want to understand and because now she had dragged Jack into it even though she wanted to keep him out of it.

She couldn't protect him all the time, she knew that better than anyone else, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to try to keep him from getting assaulted by people that now counted as family.  When she left the kitchen she saw June storm down the stairs, a frightened look on her eyes. "Don't ever think I'd accept a monster like this!" She screamed, rushed past Rose and slammed the front door shut as she stormed out of the apartment.

Rose felt numb, frozen to the spot. What the hell was going on here? Her family had always been together when they really had to, and yet she felt as if she had lost her place. Her mother was looking at her, surprised, not quite grasping the situation. That was when Ray stood.

"Look what he did! He doesn't belong here."

Rose was too shocked to answer. Jack had done nothing. If he had June wouldn't have ran down like that. Slowly as if moving through water she made her way upstairs. Jack was sitting in the corridor, head rested on his knees, surrounded by darkness.

"Jack...?" Rose asked silently, almost stumbled over her own feet as her legs trembled so much. Slowly she sat down next to him. He as trembling too. "What did she do..."

"Nothing..." he muttered. "Nothing different from all the others... using words as if they're knives."

"I love you." She whispered. "Whatever they say, I don't care."

"I know." He muttered.

"What did you tell her?"

He sighed. "Told her to leave me alone or I show her how much of a 'monster' I can be... guess that frightened her..."

"She deserved that." Rose hung her head, shook his slightly. "I was really naive... I thought we could come here, have nice holidays and everything would work out fine... But... now it's probably the second worst Christmas I ever had..."

"The second?"

She nodded. "The other time... It was after we just go back together you know? John was so happy to go to preschool... and everything like that."

He remembered. "...We fought the whole night."

"I can't remember why." Rose admitted.

He smiled. "Me neither..."

"And in the morning after I got out of the shower..."

 A scoff escaped him. "The body had malfunctioned and I passed out on the carpet..."

She nodded. I panicked... all of this was so new to me..."

He leaned against her, took her hands. "I think that Christmas wasn't that bad. The 'nurse' looked nice."

Rose blushed in embarrassment. "...I was afraid I'd break you. I was so afraid... "

"You never told me." He said in slight surprise. "The body was pretty sturdy. Was just the insides that liked to do what they want."

"Yeah, I know that." She smiled for a second but got serious then. "We'll leave after Christmas." She stated. "I would leave right away, but John would be disappointed..."

Jack nodded. "...At least your parents are nice."

"Liz is okay too. It's just the other two..."

"Wonder if there's a chance to at least get along with them. I can't do much about it, I guess."

Rose nodded. "I think they're angry because I disappeared..."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly. "They should be glad you're there. I certainly am."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips, saw someone come up the stairs but didn't care much.

"Ugh." A male voice came from the staircase. "... Dinner is ready... god how can you kiss this... thing"

Rose grabbed Jack's collar as he tried to pull away and held up the middle finger into Ray's direction.

"Go fuck yourself, Ray." She hissed as she pulled away for a second.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was in the kitchen with her mother and Liz, the mood somewhat tense. Jack had left the apartment in a rage Rose hadn't seen in a long time. She wasn't sure if he'd come back tonight. Ray and June had simply taken it too far. John had thankfully not realized that his father had left because he was angry.

Still, she was worrying about Jack. What was he doing? Where was he? She couldn't reach him, phone shut off. She wanted to leave, take John and Jack and just go back home. This wasn't worth all the stress. Why couldn't her siblings just live with it, just for the holidays...

"Mary, are you okay?" Liz asked after a moment.

"No." Rose hissed back. "No, I'm not okay."

"Can I do something?"

Rose shook her head, almost flinched when Ray and June appeared in the kitchen. "Mary, we thought about something."

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"We think it would be better if you left him." Ray said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Can't you let this go already?" Rose's mother said firmly.

Rose was the youngest of the four, often forced to do what the others had wanted. Maybe leaving her family hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Right now she was beyond angry. Furious even.

"You don't know nothing about him!"

"We just think it would be better for you." Ray muttered.

Rose growled angrily. "Are you jealous that I have a working relationship because both of you are divorced?!"

"It's a Cyborg! They don't belong into normal families! That's like owning a tank as a pet!" Ray yelled back now.

Rose hadn't realized she had slapped her brother until she felt the tingling in her hand. She certainly wasn't going to apologize for it. "Why do you hate him so much?" She whispered, her voice cracking. She swallowed the tears. Why was she about to cry? She knew it would have been hard to get them to accept Jack, and yet... It had been naive, so naive to hope they would like him.

"He's creepy." June eventually said. "Couldn't he have get done his whole face too? Or was there no money left for that?"

Rose wanted to slap her too. But she figured that would get her nowhere. She needed to tell them something now.

Her mother cleared her throat. "You two need to stop with this. Or it will be you who leave."

"Mom you can't do that! You should throw out this monster!" June immediately yelled.

"Jack didn't get it done because he wanted or needed to!" Rose finally yelled. Her siblings turned to look at her, both frowning in confusion.

"...He was kidnapped, and they experimented on him." Rose almost whispered now. She still hadn't heard the full thing, just simply refused to tell her, even after promising it. She didn't blame him, whatever had exactly happened, it must have been traumatizing.

"...You'd see that he is alright... if you gave him a chance." Rose hissed. "But if you're constantly setting him on edge, it's no surprise that he snaps. You're doing this on purpose."

Her siblings were quiet, staring at Rose.

"Jack hates to leave the house because a lot of people react like you two do. You think he likes being like this? You think he finds it fun to be the reason we're always struggling with bills? You think he wants to be stared and yelled at and thrown out of stores just because he is a cyborg? He can't even pick his own son up from school because people constantly question if he's John's father. You two are the worst. The people he tries to avoid. He knows what people talk behind his back."

Rose hung her shoulders, was exhausted. And Jack still hadn't returned. Where was he? Dinner would be ready soon, but Rose wasn't sure if she would enjoy it. The previous day Jack had skipped it again. That was probably for the best.

Ray left the kitchen, June lingered for a while longer. "...Mary, do you really think this man is the right person?"

"Let it go." Rose hissed. "We're together for eleven years. We've been through things you can't even begin to understand, I am absolutely sure that he is the right one."

"Alright..." June muttered, and followed her brother.

Rose slumped down on a chair, shook her head to herself. Would they finally leave him alone now? They hadn't be as angry about her own changes as they had been about what Jack was. She almost jumped when the doorbell rang. Liz went to the door and it didn't take long for Jack to walk into the kitchen.

He looked tired, sad. Rose didn't care, barely noticed that she had jumped off the chair and hugged him tightly. She hadn't even realized how afraid she had been that he would leave for good.

"Rose?" He asked silently, wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Don't do this, please..."

He sighed. "I needed to get some space... this wouldn't have ended well otherwise."

Rose nodded, reached up to him, gently ran her hands over his cheeks and through his hair. Not much later they all had settled down at the dining table once more, this time Jack was sitting with them. It was an awkward silence, no one dared to make eye contact with him except for John who kept smiling happily. The boy was oblivious to anything that had happened, he had been playing with his cousins. It was better that way.

Jack stared at the filled plate in front of him, unsure. He could if he wanted to, but he wouldn't need to. Were all dinners on Christmas eve this awkward? He had no idea. With his family it was always enjoyable, happy. Even funny at times.

"Jack?" Rose's father suddenly asked.

The man flinched, surprised that anyone still wanted to speak to him. "Y-yes?"

"Heard you were looking for a new job."

Jack's eyes darted to Rose's siblings, already preparing himself for comments and accusations, but none came. "...Yeah... I have no luck-"

"I know someone who looks for a guy who could work in the warehouse of his store."

Rose then looked at her husband, smiled and nodded to encourage him. "Can't hurt to try." She whispered.

Jack frowned. "Are they okay with..."

Rose's father smiled brightly. "He said anyone is fine, as long as they can carry heavy stuff. It's only temporarily though, but he said the payment would be decent."

"I'll think about it..." Jack muttered, felt the stares of the others on him.

Something told him that it was a bad idea.

 


	25. 25th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re done! Oh my... i really enjoyed writing these. They#re always a nice practice and although i struggle in the first few days it becomes routine quite fast. Maybe i do them next year too :3
> 
> Thank you for reading all of these and thanks for all the comments and kudos! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Rose woke up when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. John grumbled in his sleep, turned around. He wouldn't wake up. Jack wasn't next to her and it didn't take her long to put together that Jack must've left for the bathroom. Why, was beyond her. For a shower maybe, but why at this hour? Nightmares. She figured. It was rare that she didn't wake up if he had nightmares, but she assumed it was one of these times. Slightly concerned she pulled the blanket away and slipped out of the bed.

The bathroom door was unlocked, and so she pressed the handle down slightly and peeked into the room. Jack was standing in front of the sink, hunched over it, water running. He was cursing silently, growled at himself for his stupidity. That was when Rose noticed that his nose was bleeding quite badly.

"...Jack?" She asked silently, startled him anyway.

He flinched visibly, didn't look up at her. "It's nothing." He tried to reassure her.

Rose entered the room completely now, shut the door behind her. "This doesn't look like nothing."

"It's embarrassing." He told her, scoffed silently.

"Don't say that. What happened?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Don't laugh." He warned. "...When I got up I kind of hit my nose at the nightstand."

Rose tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't hide a small smile.

"This is so stupid." He hissed and fired the tissues into the trashcan.

"John hit his nose a few days ago too." Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, but he fell. I was just being an idiot."

"Would you call me an idiot if this happened to me?"

"Of course not." He muttered, then paused and sighed.

"See?" She smiled and ran a hand over his back, yawned silently. "We're just in time for breakfast."

When they headed downstairs a few minutes later, both still dressed in pajamas, they were greeted by Ray. Rose grabbed Jack's sleeve as the man was about to turn around again. Reluctantly he stopped moving and stared at the dark haired man like a tiger eyeing its prey. Rose could feel the tension between them.

"Look... uh..." Ray muttered, "We kind of... had a bad start..."

Jack scoffed, crossed his arms. Did this guy expect he would forgive him for all the cruel things he had said?

"What do you expect me to say?" Jack muttered after a moment.

Ray shrugged. "I just..." He didn't dare to look Jack in the eye. "I said things I shouldn't have."

"But you meant what you said." Jack shot back. "I have a good idea about why you hate me, and I can't deny any of it."

"Look-" Ray muttered, lifted his hands as if trying to reassure the taller man.

Jack sighed and looked out the window. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

Ray stayed silent for a moment. "What I said about your son when Jake pointed the toy at him... That wasn't fair. John's younger, he doesn't understand that it was just a game, right? But you didn't have to take the gun away. It's just a toy."

Jack shook his head in slight disbelief, then took a deep breath. "John isn't stupid." He growled. In fact, John was probably smarter than both of his cousins together, but that could have been biased.

Rose then stepped in between the two. "Enough. Ray, I suggest you don't say anything about my family anymore. Nothing."

Ray rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine."

Rose nodded, then went back to the kitchen were Liz June and her parents were already sitting, eating breakfast. Jack had no idea what sort of Christmas tradition they had, if any. When he was at home with Rose and John, John would usually be awake at the most ungodly hours and be super excited about the presents. This year though, John seemed to sleep in, as well as the other two children.

Jack hadn't seen much of the girl, she was shy and refused to talk to anyone. He had forgotten her name again.

After breakfast John and his cousins slowly came downstairs, all yawning and looking quite tired. John instantly headed towards his father, hugged him tightly.

"Merry Christmas..." He mumbled tiredly, almost fell asleep again.

Jack smiled and ruffled his hair. "Merry Christmas to you too."

What surprised Jack the most was that the other boy had no room to at least say good morning, he was already sitting at the tree, staring at the presents. At least he didn't bother to hide how much he wanted them.

John eventually pulled away, hugged his mother, then his grandparents. The young girl walked up to him, gently poked his arm and said something to him. John smiled and took her hand.

"It's okay!" He said firmly and pulled her into the living room.

It didn't take long for the kids to be too excited to think about anything else. Jack didn't give a damn about any traditions anyway, mostly because he didn't know any. The other's didn't seem to care about any of that stuff either.

Rose's mother eventually gave the go ahead and the  Kids started harvesting through the presents. That was when John pulled out two paper scrolls both tied with a neat bow and gave them to his parents. "Granny helped me with the bow..." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Jack and Rose opened the ribbon, both each found a drawing of themselves on the paper. "Thank you!" Jack smiled brightly, hugged the boy. "It's great!"

John giggled, got a similar reaction from Rose, and then finally went to find his own present under the tree. When he had found it his smile had been so bright, it must've hurt.

"Yours is the smallest!" his cousin then laughed. "Look at mine! It's so big!"

John shrugged, surprised the boy hadn't torn into the paper yet. John carefully opened the paper, blinked in surprise when he realized what it was. The Lego set he had wanted so badly. The boy knew he had never asked for it, because he knew it was too expensive.

"Dad... how did you know...?"

"Santa and I had a long talk?"

John laughed got up to hug his parents, then flinched when he heard his cousin howl behind him. "I didn't want this!"

John turned to look why the boy was crying, but couldn't see a reason why. He had gotten a set of nice looking clothing, and a few toys. John saw no reason to complain at all. Pepper was silent, but the smile on her face showed that she liked the drawing books and the two toy cars she had gotten.

Jack then stood, handed the girl a small package and even gave Jake one. He even had one for the rest of Rose's family.

"Jack when did you-" Rose asked in surprise.

"...I had nothing to do wandering around in New York... So I thought I could try to... It's just small things... Your sister helped me hide them..." He laughed.

Rose smiled, surprised and amazed. Her smile dropped when Jack handed her a small package. It was store bought, she could see that at the wrapping paper, But she couldn't guess what it was.

"Jack?"

"Open it."

Rose carefully opened the paper, almost dropped the present when she realized what it was. "Jack! Where'd you find this... I thought..."

"I thought the store didn't exist anymore either... But I know you liked the perfume... You still have the bottle even though it's been empty for years."

She shook her head, hugged him. "...You're a jerk, spending this much money on everyone..."

"...It's okay. I made sure it didn't get too expensive."

Rose nodded, then handed him a present as well. "Roy sent me this a while ago."

"...Roy? Why?" He asked in surprise, opened the paper. It was a stack of three unlabeled DVD cases.

Rose leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "...I recorded a lot of things... Wanted to salvage certain moments, but also because I knew you wouldn't be able to witness your son growing up... I couldn't find them when we moved back together... Roy said one of his maids found them not too long ago." She tapped the casings, "You're holding John's first five years in your hands."

He was speechless and surprised, couldn't tell her how much this meant to him. "Let's look at them later."

He nodded, still surprised.

"Alright, I want you all to be completely silent now." Rose's father then sad as Rose's mother walked in with a box. "There was a lot of arguing in the past days, and I am really ashamed for the behavior of my own children." She said. "I feel the need that I have to apologize for them. Because apparently my husband and I did some mistakes in their upbringing."

"Mom..." June muttered, "That's not-"

"Quiet." Rose's mother hissed. "You've disappointed me. Jack is such a nice guy. Has he ever done anything to you?"

Jack looked away, didn't like to be the center of attention. Everyone was staring at him and then Rose's mother even handed him the big box she was carrying.

"When I read what you wrote down... I wanted to help. Rose told me that you have a lot of things to deal with and have a lot of things on your mind, so my husband and I thought, this might be of some use for you.

She took off the lid when she made sure Jack was holding the box, Smiled brightly when she saw the baffled face of the man. Inside the box was a white dog, Jack had no idea what kind of dog, but the canine immediately jumped at him.

"...but we-"

"It's all taken care off. We'll pay for all expenses." Rose's mother promised. "Her name's Ivy. She's 2 years old, fully trained."

"You're insane..." Rose muttered. "Mom... we don't-"

"A dog! A dog!" John squealed. "Mom! A dog!"

"...A dog." Jack muttered in disbelief. "Alright. A dog."

Rose shook her head. "But the house... and..."

"You told me they wanted a dog." Her mother shrugged. "We'll pay for everything." She repeated.

"So the black sheep gets the dog." Ray eventually muttered. "How ironic."

"Ray..." Rose warned. "We agreed on something."

The man shrugged. "Who cares?"

John pulled on Jack's shirt then, looking sort of angry. "Can we walk her? Please?"

Jack wasn't eager to stay with the others, but still sort of surprised. He didn't believe any of this. Thanking Rose's parents felt like a dream, some sort of daze. Only when the cold air outside assaulted him, he slowly realized what was going on.

"I really want to punch my brother... They should have named him 'Sting-Ray'." Rose growled angrily.

"But a sting ray is just an animal..." John muttered.

Jack smirked then. "Metal Gear Ray."

Rose stopped in her tracks, then burst into laughter.

What a Christmas this was. Maybe it even was sort of fun. And a dog. There was a freaking dog now. Rose still wasn't sure what to think about it, but she didn't mind it too much anymore.  

 

 


End file.
